Beautiful, B
by rapbyunbh
Summary: Cinta segitiga seorang ballerina dan dua pemain basket. Chanbaek. Sebaek. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful, B**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Others

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Rate : T

Summary :

Si bodoh dan penakut Park Chanyeol yang hanya mencintai ballerina bernama Baekhyun

Chanbaek. Sebaek. GS. Highschool!AU

 **Warnings :**

GS for Baekhyun. Typos. Plotless. **Kalo ga suka, gausah baca.**

Suasana latihan team inti basket hari itu sama seperti biasanya. Chanyeol yang merupakan kapten team basket SM Art&Sport High School sedang dalam mood yang baik (tak seperti biasanya yang selalu dingin dan menyebalkan) serta ia juga terus memberi semangat rekan satu teamnya untuk latihan lebih keras dan setelah itu memuji mereka yang berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring basket. "Woaw, good job, Nini!" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak 'Nini' yang saat ini tengah memberi tatapan membunuh pada Chanyeol.

"Berhenti memanggilku Nini, Chanyeol! Aku sudah lupa nama kecilku yang satu itu!" omel Nini yang merupakan rekan satu team Chanyeol yang juga merupakan sepupu Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah Jongin!" ujar Chanyeol menekankan pada kata Jongin kemudian merebut bola yang sedang dipegang oleh Jongin, mendribblenya kemudian, _shoot~_ dan masuklah bola basket itu kedalam ring. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengajak teamnya untuk istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu pelatih datang.

15 menit berlalu, pelatih yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, tapi kali ini ia datang ke lapangan dengan seseorang mengikuti dibelakangnya, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, kulit pucat dan rambut pirang. Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, kemudian mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk melihat kearah sang pelatih serta laki-laki bersamanya yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota tim baru di club basket sekolah kita, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu sendiri dan silahkan mulai latihan lagi, aku masih ada urusan di ruang guru, jadi Chanyeol kuharap kau bisa menghandle latihan hari ini," ujar pelatih Lee pada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan kemudian menepuk punggung 'anak baru' itu.

"Selamat sore, namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun, kelas 3-Sport B," ujar Sehun kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat. Terdengar Jongin menyahut "Wah kau satu kelas denganku!". Sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Aku baru pindah dari Beijing seminggu yang lalu dan mendaftar di sekolah ini dan syukurlah aku diterima di team basket SM Art&Sport High School yang kudengar sangat berprestasi, mohon bimbingannya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya kemudian memasukkan ponsel yang sejak tadi ia pegang kedalam tas olahraganya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap Sehun dari atas kebawah, menilai-nilai. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat sepupunya yang kembali pada diri angkuh dan sok mengintimidasinya, ingin sekali rasanya Jongin mengeluarkan video Chanyeol yang takut ke dokter gigi saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

"Aku Chanyeol, kapten team basket sekolah ini. Selamat datang di team" ujar Chanyeol singkat dengan suara beratnya, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan yang langsung di sambut oleh Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, disini aku tidak mau menerima rekan team yang lemah, baik fisik maupun mental. Aku juga tidak suka dibohongi oleh teamku sendiri, aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak tahu, aku memperhatikan" lanjut Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan tangannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk, dari situ ia mulai tahu kalau kapten team basketnya ini orang yang serius dan tak suka dibantah, ya, Sehun suka itu, baginya itu merupakan tantangan. Chanyeol kemudian menengok kearah rekan teamnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo berkenalan, kemudian kita mulai bermain," ujar Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan mereka menuju tempat bola dan mulai memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Jongin memperhatikan Chanyeol dan sekali lagi ingin tertawa geli melihat Chanyeol. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan ramah oleh Sehun, ia orang yang terakhir berkenalan dengan Sehun. "Aku Jongin, kita satu kelas!" katanya ceria. Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang mengetahui kalau ia punya teman satu kelas di team basket. "Woa, beruntunglah aku. Mohon bantuannya!" kata Sehun kemudian ia membungkuk sopan. Jongin mengangguk kemudian mengedikkan dagunya pada Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang bermain bersama yang lain. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Dia… sebenarnya tidak sedingin itu, jika kau sudah mengenalnya, dia sebenarnya sama saja dengan yang lain, suka bercanda juga, jadi jangan tegang saat berhadapan dengan sepupuku yang satu itu, oke?" ujar Jongin kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Ayo latihan! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana gayamu bermain!" ajak Jongin dan mereka pun bergabung dengan yang lain, menghabiskan waktu sore mereka dengan latihan.

 **CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

Latihan berakhir pukul 5 sore. Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat latihan. Setelah mengecek bola dan segala macamnya, ya begitulah Chanyeol, kapten perfeksionis yang peduli kebersihan dan kerapian lapangan tempat latihan, ia pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang setengah kering sehabis mandi di locker room, oh ayolah, SM Art&Sport Highschool memiliki fasilitas paling memuaskan, gedung departemen olahraga basket salah satunya, dari lapangan, tempat menonton, locker room plus tempat mandi semua ada, ditambah ruang rapat yang biasa dipakai untuk berkumpul membicarakan strategi permainan, semua dibuat sebaik mungkin. Chanyeol cinta sekolah ini sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di SM Art&Sport Highschool, ia tahu kalau ia tak akan menjadi anak malas sekolah seperti saat di Junior Highschool dulu.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang tadi ia masukkan kedalam tas olahraga berisi sepatu dan baju kotornya, kemudian membuka lockscreennya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Chanyeol saat melihat wallpaper yang ia pasang. Seorang ballerina yang tengah menari di pentas seni sekolah. Seorang ballerina favorite Chanyeol. Foto itu Chanyeol ambil diam-diam dua minggu yang lalu, dan ia bersyukur hasilnya bagus. "Aku rindu, Baek. Kapan aku bisa melihatmu lagi?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia kemudian mencari nomor Jongin di kontak miliknya dan menunggu sang sepupu mengangkat telepon sambil berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

 _"Ada apa kapten?"_ ujar Jongin saat ia mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nini lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil terus berjalan di lobby sekolah.

"Kau dimana, bodoh? Bukankah malam ini ada acara keluarga? Kau datang tidak?" rentetan pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Jongin mendengus diseberang sana.

 _"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan acara keluarga, Chan? Tentu aku tidak datang, aku malas mendengar kakek yang kupastikan akan memberi petuah-petuahnya tentang sekolah, lagi pula hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Kyungsoo"_ jawab Jongin. Chanyeol baru akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongin tapi matanya menangkap seseorang tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah, seperti sedang menunggu orang. Chanyeol kemudian mengatakan akan menghubungi Jongin lagi nanti dan buru-buru menutup telpon.

Tuhan seakan mendengar permintaannya tadi sebelumia menelpon Jongin. Akhirnya ia melihat ballerina kesukannya itu setelah mungkin seminggu tak bisa melihatnya karena ia sibuk dengan team basket. Chanyeol hanya berhenti berjalan dan hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Seperti biasanya, ia tak berani menghampiri Baekhyun. Si bodoh Chanyeol itu memang selalu begitu, penakut. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak cemas. Sesekali ia mengecek keluar gerbang, mencari seseorang mungkin. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 6, sekolah sudah sangat sepi, mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa staff saja. Matahari juga mulai tenggelam, tanda malam akan segera tiba. Chanyeol jadi khawatir. Apa Baekhyun tidak pulang bersama Wufan kakaknya? Yang Chanyeol tahu, biasanya Baekhyun pulang dengan Wufan.

Ia menjambak rambutnya yang hampir kering, frustasi. Bingung antara membiarkan Baekhyun atau menghampirinya, tapi selama ini ia belum pernah sama sekali bicara pada Baekhyun. Sama sekali. Sudah dua tahun Chanyeol mengagumi, memperhatikannya dan mencintai Baekhyun dari jauh. Entah, Baekhyun tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Chanyeol tapi lihat sekarang, Chanyeol si galak dan dingin itu terdiam dengan hanya melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak pernah melakukan hal yang ekstrim seperti fans wanitanya yang lain, yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan menari ballet di acara penerimaan siswa baru bagi murid tahun pertama. Kebetulan semua siswa menghadiri acara itu, dan disitulah Chanyeol pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, mungil dan tampak anggun. Gerakkan balletnya sungguh lembut,Chanyeol terpaku menatap Baekhyun saat itu, gerakkan perempuan itu terasa jadi slow motion di mata Chanyeol dan darahnya berdesir, jantungnya juga berdegup kencang. Sejak saat itulah, ia menyadari satu hal, ia jatuh hati pada Baekhyun pada pandangan pertama yang sampai saat ini Baekhyun tidak tahu, atau bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu juga kalau Chanyeol itu ada.

'Hampiri dia atau tidak? Tapi ini sudah tahun akhir untukmu disekolah ini Chanyeol! Hampiri atau tidak sama sekali! Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Bodoh Chanyeol bodoh!' begitulah kira-kira peperangan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol vs Chanyeol di dalam kepalanya. Dilihatnya lagi Baekhyun mencoba menelpon seseorang tapi tampaknya tidak diangkat. 'Baiklah Chanyeol, hampiri.' Putus Chanyeol.

 **CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

"Hei" sapa Chanyeol kaku saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Gugup gugup gugup.

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya terkesiap saat seseorang dengan suara seberat itu menyapanya. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya, yang ditatap mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau… kau adiknya Wufan kan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung harus berkata apa.

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel pinknya, takut. Chanyeol menangkap gesture Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku bukan orang jahat," ujar Chanyeol dan dengan itu Baekhyun sedikit rileks dan itu membuat Chanyeol ikut rileks juga. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. 'Mati kau Chanyeol, mati saja sekarang!' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian buru-buru bertanya pada Baekhyun sebelum ia tiba-tiba lari dari hadapan Baekhyun, "Kenapa tidak pulang?" katanya setenang mungkin.

Seketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, ia jadi cemberut, tampak kesal tapi tak mau menunjukkannya didepan orang asing.

"Kakakku tidak bisa di hubungi, biasanya aku pulang dengan Kak Wufan"

 _'Iya aku tahu, Baek'_ ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

"…tapi dia sudah tidak ada disekolah saat aku mencarinya," jelas Baekhyun.

Hening sejenak. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk menghafal suara Baekhyun dan kemudian ia buru-buru memecah keheningan saat melihat Baekhyun bergerak seakan tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yan terjadi. "Kenapa tidak pulang naik bus saja? Sudah gelap dan sekolah sudah hampir kosong" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku… aku takut naik angkutan umum," bisik Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

 _'Astaga! Gadis ini menggemaskan sekali'_ pekik Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar pulang" ujar Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kaget. Chanyeol kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri dan berpikir pasti Baekhyun mengiranya seorang aneh yang tiba-tiba mengajak orang pulang bersama padahal mereka belum berkenalan sama sekali. Mati kau Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, jikau kau mau. Lagipula tidak baik terus menunggu disini" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian berpikir untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol atau tidak dan itu membuat Chanyeol gugup.

 _'Ayolah Baekhyun, jangan lama-lama. Terimalah terima!'_ pinta Chanyeol dalam hati. Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba menahan cengiran lebarnya, mencoba tersenyum seadanya kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini, aku ambil motorku dulu," ujar Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Tak lama, Chanyeol memberhentikan motor warna merah hitamnya didepan Baekhyun kemudian membuka kaca helm full face kesayangannya. "Ayo!" ajak Chanyeol lalu menepuk-nepuk jok belakangnya. Baekhyun tampak ragu-ragu ingin naik ke motor besar (anggap saja Ninja) Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun masih takut.

"I-Itu… eumm, aku… aku pakai rok pendek, bagaimana kalau… kelihatan?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol melihat kebawah, ia hampir lupa kalau Baekhyun sedang memakai rok seragam sekolah yang pendek, hanya menutupi setengah pahanya saja. Ditambah lagi kaus kakinya yang hanya sampai mata kaki dan sepatu ballet.

Baekhyun berusaha menutup-nutupi pahanya dengan menarik rok seragamnya agar sedikit turun. Malu diperhatikan seperti itu oleh sang kapten. Chanyeol kemudian sadar kalau Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman, ia pun turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya kemudian tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakai jaketku saja untuk menutupinya, agak sedikit kotor, aku belum sempat mencucinya, tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka jaket kebesaran team basket yang tengah ia kenakan.

Baekhyun awalnya ragu-ragu. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki dihadapannya ini dengan mudahnya memberikan jaket kebesaran team basket itu, mendapatkannya saja susah. Sudah menjadi suatu peraturan tidak tertulis bagi siswa jurusan olahraga di sekolah itu, bahwa jaket team yang ia bela adalah identitas dan kebanggaan yang mereka miliki, jadi tidak sembarang orang bisa memakainya, mengingat untuk mendapatkan jaket itu, penuh dengan perjuangan terutama bagi anggota team basket. Biasanya team basket SM Art&Sport Highschool hanya memperbolehkan orang special mereka saja (dalam hal ini kekasih) yang memakai jaket warna hitam dengan nama pemain dibordir dengan benang berwarna emas, serta lambang departemen olahraga basket.

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Baaekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan menyerahkan jaketnya pada Baekhyun kemudian ia memakai helmnya dan naik kembali keatas motornya, menghidupkan mesin dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk naik. Gadis mungil itu pun mengangguk, kemudian naik keatas motor dengan menopang tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol, kemudian menutupi pahanya dengan jaket Chanyeol yang baginya besar sekali.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Setelah bertanya dimana alamat rumah Baekhyun, tidak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari keduanya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan didepannya dan tak sadar kali ini ia melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Hey! Ayolah, yang duduk dibelakangnya saat ini adalah pujaan hati Chanyeol, tentu saja itu membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Hal itu juga membuat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berpegangan pada tasnya terpaksa harus melingkarkan tangannya di perut Chanyeol. Sang kapten basket itu sedikit kaget dan kembali menancap gas membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal, ya sedikit.

"Kakak!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan kecepatannya, sadar bahwa ia membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Maaf! Maaf aku tidak sadar," pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk cemas, "Hati-hatilah" katanya mengingatkan.

Setelah setidaknya 15 menit perjalanan, yang menurut Baekhyun lumayan cepat, bagaimana tidak. Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan brutal, beruntung ia sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Ia kemudian melepas jaket yang ia ikat dipinggangnya kemudian turun dari motor Chanyeol yang membuka kaca helmnya. Baekhyun kemudian melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menyisir rambut warna kecoklatannya itu dengan jemari lentiknya, membuat Chanyeol terkesima dengan gesture sederhana yang dilakukan Baekhyun di hadapannya itu.

"Ini jaketmu… Kak… Hmm…" ia terhenti kemudian membaca nama yang ada di jaket Chanyeol dan kemudian tersenyum kearah laki-laki itu dan memberikannya kepada sang pemilik. "Terimakasih, kak _Chanyeol_ " kata Baekhyun manis.

Chanyeol, entah dia ada dilangit keberapa saat ini. Mendengar Baekhyun menyebut namanya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya ingin terus melindungi gadis didepannya itu, ia ingin terus mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya, kapanpun, saat ia membutuhkannya ia hanya butuh memanggil namanya dan Chanyeol akan segera datang pada Baekhyun. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Chanyeol merasakan hal seperti ini _, 'Aku sayang padamu Baekhyun, aku sayang, aku sayang, aku sayang, aku sayang padamu, aku mencintaimu Baek'_ kata-kata it terus terulang di kepalanya. Kalau ia tahu rasanya jatuh cinta seperti ini, ia tidak masalah harus jatuh cinta setiap harinya, apabila itu untuk Baekhyun ia rela jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti saat ini.

"Kak Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun mengaburkan lamunan Chanyeol, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Eum, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya? Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, sepertinya kakakku memang tidak ada dirumah" Baekhyun menatap rumahnya yang gelap, tanda belum ada orang yang sampai dirumah.

"Hati-hati, Baekhyun…" begitulah dan Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun sebentar membuat gadis itu diam, kemudian Chanyeol menyalakan mesin motornya dan mengangguk tanda pamit, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tampak bingung. Ia menengok kearah kaca spion, melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, sebelum ia berbelok dan Baekhyun tak terlihat lagi.

 **CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

3 hari setelah kejadian Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun, suasana hati Chanyeol selalu dalam keadaan baik. Sesekali ia melihat Baekhyun saat makan siang. Ia selalu saja kemana-mana bersama temannya, bergerombol dan tampak seru bercerita, tipikal gadis-gadis kebanyakan, mungkin bergosip. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa (lagi-lagi) memperhatikannya dari jauh, melihat Baekhyun tertawa, matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat ia tertawa, manis sekali. Sesekali Baekhyun menyesap strawberry milkshake nya, hal sekecil itu saja membuat Baekhyun tampak menggemaskan, setidaknya begitu bagi Chanyeol.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Termasuk si jahil dan menyebalkan, Jongin. Sepupunya itu tampaknya belum peka dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersyukur. Ia hanya ingin menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri, membiarkan orang lain tahu dengan sendirinya tanpa ia harus bercerita. Tipikal Chanyeol, jago memendam perasaan. Bel masuk telah berbunyi, Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang bersama team basketnya kemudian berdiri.

"Jangan lupa latihan di jam terakhir. Aku masih ingin membangun team work kita, kalian tahu? Sehun tampaknya belum terbiasa dengan gaya bermain anggota teamnya" ujar Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk sedangkan Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ada kelas apa setelah ini, Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin saat mereka keluar kantin.

"Renang. Setelah itu ada kelas sejarah," jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di lapangan kalau begitu. Aku ada kelas matematika. Aku benci ini" keluh Jongin. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, setelah itu meninggalkan sepupunya menuju gedung departemen olahraga air.

Chanyeol baru saja akan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian renang saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Wufan tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, Park!" sapanya. Chanyeol baru ingat, kalau ia satu kelas dengan Wufan di kelas olahraga air. Chanyeol mengambil 3 minat olahraga. Bola basket, Hockey dan Renang. Sisanya belajar seperti sekolah biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan membuka kemeja sekolahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu," ujar Wufan. Chanyeol kemudian menghadap kearah Wufan yang sudah mengenakan perlengkapan renangnya dan mengangkat alis.

"Untuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Karena kau sudah mengantar Baekhyun adikku pulang, kalau tidak ia bisa-bisa menungguku sampai jam 9 malam," kata Wufan, raut wajahnya tampak menyesal. "Gadis itu, tidak bisa naik angkutan umum, ia memiliki trauma masa kecil tentang kendaraan umum, jadi ia takut. Untung ada kau" kata Wufan, ia pun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku kasihan padanya, menunggu sendirian di depan gerbang. Seharusnya kau memberi kabar pada adikmu" kata Chanyeol, agak kesal mengingat wajah cemas Baekhyun karena menunggu kakaknya.

Wufan terkekeh kaku, "Iya aku tahu, aku menyesal sebenarnya tapi adikku itu terlalu baik sehingga ia tak bisa marah padaku. Hey! Kau mau tahu tidak?" ujar Wufan ceria.

Chanyeol menatapnya, Wufan orang yang aneh bagi Chanyeol. "Apa itu?"

Laki-laki yang tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol itu pun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda, "Adikku terus bertanya tentangmu padaku, aku bingung harus menjawab apa sedangkan aku hanya bertemu denganmu di kelas renang. Baekhyun itu benar-benar pemalu, baru kali ini ia bertanya-tanya tentang laki-laki padaku, biasanya ia hanya membicarakan tentang sekolah saat bersamaku. Mungkin ia menyukaimu, Chanyeol" ujar Wufan kemudian menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung Wufan yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Chanyeol dan kemudian ia meninju lemari didepannya.

"Kapan kau bergerak, Chanyeol!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

 **CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

Setelah latihan basket sore itu, semua anggota team sedang berkumpul. Ada yang tiduran di lapangan ada yang duduk sambil memainkan smartphone, ada yang sibuk makan snack dan minum. Chanyeol sendiri sedang duduk sendirian jauh dari yang lain dan melamun, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Wufan saat kelas renag tadi. Jongin, yang memperhatikan sepupunya itu kemudian mengambil handuk kecil dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Lap keringatmu itu, kapten!" katanya sambil melempar handuk kecil warna putih pada Chanyeol kemudian duduk disebelahnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelap keringatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku hanya memikirkan pertandingan yang akan kita hadapi 2 bulan lagi" bohong Chanyeol. Jongin memutar bola matanya, si bodoh Chanyeol baru saja membohonginya. Baru saja Jongin akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba suara seoarang perempuan terdengar dari pintu masuk gedung.

"Jongin!" panggil seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat dengan suara tingginya yang khas.

Jongin kemudian tersenyum sedangkan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah biasa, Kyungsoo – kekasih Jongin- memang suka mengunjungi tempat latihan team basket, kadang membawa makanan buatannya sendiri untuk semua, tapi tampaknya untuk kali ini ia tidak membawa makanan. Ia membawa seseorang dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin meninggalkan temannya yang tampaknya malu-malu untuk masuk. "Baekhyun! Ayo sini!" ajak Kyungsoo dan balik lagi menghampiri temannya. Mendengar nama itu, mata Chanyeol melebar. Baekhyun? Maksudnya Byun Baekhyun? Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo menarik tangan ballerina kesukaan Chanyeol itu. Keduanya masih mengenakan pakaian ballet. Kalian tahu kan? rok ballet se lutut dan stocking putih serta sepatu flat, warna pink untuk seragam ballet Baekhyun yang baru duduk di kelas 2, sedangkan putih untuk Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di tahun ke-3. Rambut mereka di gelung keatas, khas seorang ballerina, bedanya Baekhyun memakai bando kecil warna pink juga, tampaknya untuk menahan anak rambutnya agar tidak berantakan, namun sepertinya percuma, anak rambutnya jatuh disekitar wajah mungil Baekhyun, membuatnya malah semakin cantik.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tak mampu mengomel pada Kyungsoo seperti biasanya terlalu sibuk melihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian ballet dengan jarak sedekat ini. Kyungsoo kemudian melepas tangan Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berdiri di hadapan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Gadis bermata bulat itu pun memeluk Jongin dan mereka pun berciuman sebentar, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Oh iya, Jongin, kenalkan ini adik kelas kesayanganku, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun ini Jongin, kekasihku" ujar Kyungsoo ceria. Baekhyun kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya dan mereka berkenalan.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Kenalkan-…"

"Aku sudah kenal" potong Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya ia pun kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali menunduk malu. Chanyeol pun duduk di tempatnya, pura-pura memainkan ponselnya.

"Benarkah? Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kau kenal si galak ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada suara kesal.

"A-aku… Maaf,kakak" ujar Baekhyun kikuk. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh, kemudian kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"Aku dan Baekhyun datang kesini sebenarnya ingin mengundang team basket untuk datang ke acara pentas musical ballet minggu depan. Kami akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa datang dan meramaikan kursi penonton, iya kan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Kuharap kalian bisa datang, karena ini merupakan pentas pertama bagi murid kelas 1" jelas Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian menoleh ke arah sang kapten menyebalkan yang malah bermain game di smartphonenya, "Bagaimana kapten?" tanya Jongin. Sebenarnya dari tadi Chanyeol mendengar percakapan mereka dan dalam hati merasa sangat senang karena bisa menonton Baekhyun menari lagi.

"Baiklah," katanya singkat dan disambut sorak sorai dari seluruh anggota team.

"Akhirnya! Bisa lihat yang cantik-cantik juga!" sahut Kim Taehyung dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Kapten memang yang terbaik aku suka kapten Chanyeol!" kali ini teriak Nam Joohyuk teman dekat Taehyung.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, dan kembali pada game yang sedang ia mainkan.

Saat mereka sedang di locker room, hanya ada Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk mandi. Chanyeol sedang bertelanjang dada dan memainkan bola basket sambil duduk, sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun tampak seru bergosip tentang guru matematika baru mereka. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"Hey, Jongin.." tiba-tiba Sehun bicara setelah mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ulah Jongin yang megatai guru matematika baru itu.

Sontak Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun, begitu juga Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Gadis tadi…" kata Sehun ragu-ragu. Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Kyungsoo? Sebaiknya jauh-jauh darinya atau kupatahkan lehermu!" ujar Jongin bercanda.

"Bukan! Maksudku gadis yang bersama dengan kekasihmu tadi, Baekhyun? Iya kan Baekhyun namanya?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mengangguk, lalu menunggu Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sehun nada suaranya berubah serius.

Pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatannya memainkan bola basket dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sehun sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu.

Jongin tertawa, sama-sama tidak peka seperti Sehun. "Kurasa belum, tapi aku tidak tahu juga sih, dia kan adik kelas. Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Jongin jahil. "Mau mendekati Baekhyun ya?" godanya.

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan. "Dia gadis yang cantik ya? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Sehun. Jongin tampak menilai-nilai sebentar.

"Gadis di klub ballet sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak cantik, setauku semuanya cantik, tapi Baekhyun memang cantik sih, manis lebih tepatnya, dan yang tadi kulihat juga sepertinya dia gadis baik yang polos." Komentar Jongin. Dalam hati Chanyeol mendengus, kemana saja kalian, ia sudah tahu itu bahkan sejak Baekhyun masih duduk di tahun awal.

"Aku ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun, mungkin menjadikannya kekasihku kalau dia mau, bantu aku Jongin!" pinta Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Jongin tertawa keras, "Hmm, sudah kuduga! Aku akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih apa belum, aku akan membantumu." Ujar Jongin senang, ia pun menepuk bahu Sehun dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol tadi duduk. "Eh? Mana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin. Sehun juga kaget saat ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di tempatnya duduk, kemudian ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin mandi…"

 **CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

Keesokkan harinya, seperti biasa, team basket menguasai bangku panjang paling pojok kantin, dekat dengan jendela dan jauh dari kelompok-kelompok lain. Mereka sedang bercanda-canda, mengobrol hal-hal random seperti game sampai video dewasa, maklum mereka semua laki-laki. Siang itu hanya ada 7 orang yang makan siang bersama, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan 4 orang murid kelas 2 Taehyung, Joohyuk, Seunghyun dan Jinwoo.

"Hey, Sehun! Aku sudah bertanya pada Kyungsoo soal Baekhyun" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba saat semuanya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

Jinwoo mengangkat alisnya dan menginterupsi, "Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun kelas 2 Art-A? Ada apa dengannya, kak?" tanya Jinwoo penasaran.

Jongin terkekeh, dan menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya. "Dia ingin mendekati Baekhyun" jelas Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Benarkah? Kak Sehun pasti bercanda kan? Kudengar Baekhyun selalu menolak laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya, entahlah benar atau tidak, banyak anak laki-laki di angkatanku yang ingin mendekatinya, tapi takut… takut ditolak dan takut pada Kakaknya, Kak Wufan" Jinwoo mendengus.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya kemudian tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Asik sekali kalau begitu, aku semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu."

Chanyeol hanya diam, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin meninju Sehun yang ada didepannya saat ini. Tapi ia harus tetap tenang, ia tak ingin membuat keributan di kantin.

"Ya, begitulah Sehun. Kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memang belum pernah berpacaran, ia gadis yang pemalu tapi dia memang baik hati dan polos. Ia juga gadis pintar dan dari keluarga yang memang semua berpendidikan, nyaris sempurna menurutku, tapi dia orang yang tertutup, kau harus berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatiannya, setidaknya membuatnya memandangmu sebagai seorang 'laki-laki' bukan sekedar seseorang yang ingin berteman dengannya" jelas Jongin kemudian menyedot es coklatnya.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku dimana Baekhyun sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya, tertawa lepas dan meminum jus strawberry kali ini. Gadis itu spertinya cinta warna pink. Melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa seperti itu, membuat hati Chanyeol yang tengah panas karena Sehun menjadi tenang dan kembali dingin.

"Apa aku harus mulai hari ini?" tanya Sehun. Semuanya menatap Sehun, bertanya-tanya. "Maksudku, sekarang juga aku menghampiri Baekhyun dan berkenalan dengannya" jelas Sehun.

"WOAH! LANJUTKAN KAK! HAMPIRI DIA!" ujar Taehyun semangat disambut dengan dukungan lain dari mereka, ya, kecuali Chanyeol yan hanya diam. Sehun pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang saat ini tengah mencoba mengajak Baekhyun berkenalan. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya, sepertinya memberi tahu namanya. Teman-teman Baekhyun memberi tatapan menggoda kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian satu persatu meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua bersama Sehun. Dalam hati Chanyeol mencelos, ia ingin marah tapi siapalah dia. Dilihatnya lagi Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dan Baekhyun masih tersenyum ramah kearah Sehun dan mereka berdua pun mengobrol, agak canggung awalnya, tapi kemudian Baekhyun tertawa.

 _'Salahmu sendiri Chanyeol, kau kalah start'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

 **CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

Berita kedekatan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun sepertinya sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Memang benar, Sehun tampak selalu sumringah dan bersemangat saat latihan basket. Chanyeol disisi lain tetap seperti dirinya yang biasa, disiplin bedanya saat ini ia jauh lebih diam dari biasanya. Jongin tahu kalau sepupunya sedang terganggu, tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya sekarang, menunggu Chanyeol bercerita sendiri padanya.

"Besok acara pentas musical ballet, kan?" tanya Joohyuk saat mereka sedang istirahat.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, acaranya jam 7 malam di ruang serba guna. Jangan terlambat!" katanya mengingatkan. "Hei, Sehun! Bagaimana denganmu? Maksudku hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian menggaruk kepalanya, "Semua berjalan lancer, aku bahkan sudah mengantarnya pulang dan bertukar nomor handphone. Gadis itu benar-benar menakjubkan" Sehun tersenyum mesem-mesem, membuat yang lain iri. Chanyeol terhenyak, sudah sejauh itukah hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun, padahal baru sekitar lima hari sejak Sehun berkenalan dengan Baekhyun dan mereka sudah bertukar nomor handphone. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dilanda cemburu, sangat cemburu, sedikit menyesal karena keterlambatan dirinya mendekati Baekhyun. Bodoh.

"Hari ini aku berencana mengajaknya makan es krim, wanita biasanya suka es krim kan?" tanya Sehun. Yang lainnya mengangguk, "Tentu!" "Langsung nyatakan saja perasaanmu, Kak!" begitulah komentar-komentar rekan satu team mereka yang hanya membuat Chanyeol makin badmood. Sang kapten pun berdiri dan mulai mengambil bola lagi, mendribblenya denga brutal dan memantulkannya ke tembok gedung, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Latihan selesai, kalian bisa bubar" ujar Chanyeol datar kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan semua kedalam tas sembarangan, kemudian ia pergi tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menyusuri lorong gedung seni tari, tampak banyak orang sibuk mondar-mandir untuk acara besok. Chanyeol masuk kedalam studio latihan tari ballet yang terlihat sepi. Hanya ada satu orang disana, sedang merapikan sesuatu di pojok ruangan. Chanyeol tertegun, ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun. Ia berdeham, mencoba memberitahu Baekhyun kalau ada orang di ruangan itu. Baekhyun pun menoleh, tampak kaget dan kemudian lega setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Ia pun tersenyum lagi kearah Chanyeol. Senyum yang mampu membunuhh kekesalan di hati Chanyeol.

"Kakak? Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar aku harus merapikan CD ini dulu, baru kita bicara" katanya kemudian kembali sibuk merapikan CD yang berantakan di lantai. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mencuci tangannya di wastafel di sudut ruangan dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ada apa datang kesini?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dibenaknya, tapi ia tak mampu ungkapkan, jadi ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "A-aku, mencari Kyungsoo, diamana dia?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, tapi Chanyeol tak menyadarinya. "Emm, dia sedang di gedung serba guna sepertinya. Mengurus perlengkapan untuk besok" jelas Baekhyun.

Hening

Chanyeol bingung, sebenarnya ia datang ke gedung seni tari hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun karena ia sedang merasa kesal.

"Oh iya, tumben sekali latihan basket telah selesai. Kak Sehun bilang padaku tak lama sebelum kau datang. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Mendengar nama Sehun keluar dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedih tapi ia tak mau menunjukkannya. Ia kemudian mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tersenyum.

"Besokkan kami harus datang ke acaramu, jadi kubiarkan mereka istirahat" kata Chanyeol bohong. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Jadi kalian akan datang? Syukurlah jadi semakin ramai yang menonton." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Chanyeol pikir tawa Baekhyun adalah suara paling indah yang ia dengar, ia ingin terus mendengar tawa Baekhyun, dan lebih lagi, ia ingin membuat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

"Baek…"

 **\- TBC-**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Review dengan kata-kata sopan dan membangun akan sangat dihargai.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jadi kalian akan datang? Syukurlah jadi semakin ramai yang menonton." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Chanyeol pikir tawa Baekhyun adalah suara paling indah yang ia dengar, ia ingin terus mendengar tawa Baekhyun, dan lebih lagi, ia ingin membuat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya._

 _"Baek…"_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Drrrt drrrt_

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dan meilhat nama orang yang menelponnya. Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol, seakan meminta izin untuk menerima telpon. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Ya, Kak Sehun?" sapa Baekhyun sopan.

Sehun? Astaga dosa apa Chanyeol hari ini sampai harus merasakan cemburu terus menerus. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang perlahan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol sambil mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Baiklah, Kak, kau tidak perlu kesini, aku akan menyusulmu di gerbang. Baiklah…"

Telpon pun berakhir. Chanyeol cukup tahu diri. Ia harus pamit, ia tahu Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah ada janji.

"Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu, kemudian Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun, hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk menyentuh Baekhyun. "Yasudah, aku akan ke gedung serba guna untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Sampai bertemu besok, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun, tangannya seakan kebas dan hanya bisa mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Rasa kesal yang tadinya hilang saat melihat Baekhyun, sekarang terasa lagi, bahkan kali ini bercampur dengan kesedihan.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas kesedihan dengan datang ke kolam renang sekolah. Ia melepas pakaiannya dan menyeburkan diri kedalam kolam, berharap rasa panas yang ia rasakan akan berkurang karena dinginnya air kolam yang menusuk tulang. Sekilas bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang menari saat Chanyeol pertama kali melihatnya muncul. Chanyeol terus berenang bolak-balik hingga akhirnya lelah menghampiri. Ia pun naik keatas dan duduk dipinggiran kolam renang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Bodoh…" gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

 **CBCBCBCBCBCB**

Suasana di gedung serba guna malam itu sangatlah ramai, siswa siswi SM Art&Sport Highschool sudah mulai memenuhi bangku penonton, begitu pula dengan anggota team basket yang beberapa hari lalu sudah diundang oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di antara Kai dan Sehun, entah, ingin rasanya ia pindah ke bangku paling pojok tempat Sehun duduk agar Jongin dan Sehun bebas mengobrol tanpa mempedulikannya. Tapi dasar Jongin jahil ia bilang tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol, jadi terpaksa kapten team basket itu mengiyakan Jongin si manja.

"Woah, woah… Chanyeol! Kyungsoo cantik sekali malam ini!" ujar Jongin pelan sambil menyikut Chanyeol. Tapi pandangan laki-laki itu tak tertuju pada Kyungsoo tapi pada gadis disebelahnya, Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum kearah penonton saat perkenalan. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang, apa yang baru? Hal itu selalu terjadi saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum, gadis itu… memang suka sekali tersenyum, cantik. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Chanyeol.

"Dia selalu cantik" katanya pelan.

Jongin menengok kearah Chanyeol, memandangnya horror. Chanyeol buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun pada sepupunya yang tampak kesal. "Maksudku, iya, Kyungsoo cantik" jelasnya.

Jongin mengerutkan kening, "Kau tidak akan merebut kekasih sepupumu sendiri , kan?" selidik Jongin. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Si manja Jongin mulai lagi.

"Tentu tidak! Aku hanya bilang dia cantik sama seperti yang kau katakan tadi, bukan berarti aku ingin merebutnya, bodoh!" Chanyeol kemudian menjitak kepala Jongin dan membuat sepupunya itu mendengus.

Pentas pun dimulai…

Berawal dari sejumlah murid kelas 1 yang mengenakan seragam ballet warna biru yang menari tapi terdapat drama juga dalam tarian itu. Chanyeol mendengar Taehyung dan Joohyuk mulai menilai-nilai murid kelas 1 itu,berencana meminta nomor handphonenya, gemas sekali sampai Chanyeol ingin menjitak kepala dua trouble maker itu.

Beberapa dialogue terdengar, ternyata cerita musical kali ini adalah tentang seorang gadis yang ingin meraih cita-citanya tetapi terhalang oleh orang tua yang suka mengatur.

Suara merdu terdengar menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil menari di atas panggung, ceritanya tengah membersihkan rumah, ternyata itu Kyungsoo. Tentu saja gadis itu memiliki suara yang indah, ia ikut kelas vocal juga. Setelah Kyungsoo bernyanyi bait awal, disusul suara yang berbeda, kali ini lebih lembut. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Itu suara Baekhyun. Sebuah kejutan yang diberikan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol malam itu. Gadis itu bernyanyi sambil menari. Gerakan lembutnya sepadan dengan suara lembutnya. Melantunkan lagu dengan penuh penghayatan.

Chanyeol tak berkedip. Ia jatuh cinta pada pesona Baekhyun. Lagi.

Duetnya dengan Kyungsoo sukses membuat penonton terhenyak, karena suara mereka sangatlah indah dan itu suatu hal baru bagi mereka. Jongin bahkan sampai meremas tangan Chanyeol, menahan rasa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tengah menahan rasa rasanya ia segera membawa Baekhyun dan menyatakan cintanya saat itu juga. Tapi, mengingat itu adalah Chanyeol ia tak menunjukkannya.

"Baekhyun…" bisik seseorang disebelah Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan Jongin. Itu Sehun. Chanyeol menengok kearah Sehun yang sedang focus menonton dan Chanyeol melihat matanya berbinar-binar, senyum terpatri si wajahnya yang pucat. Oh Sehun, laki-laki itu tampaknya benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun.

Selesai acara, Jongin mengajak Chanyeol menemui Kyungsoo di belakang panggung. Tampak segelintir orang memberikan ucapan selamat pada murid kelas 1 yang sukses tampil di pentas perdana mereka. Terlihat Kyungsoo juga tengah berpelukan dengan temannya yang memberi selamat dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

Jongin kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo, memeluk gadis itu sayang. "Selamat ya, Kyung. Pentas yang kau urusi sebulanan ini akhirnya terlaksana juga, aku bangga padamu, babe" kata Jongin sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih sudah datang Jongin dan Chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Baekhyun tentu saja. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo cemberut, kesal karena si jangkung. "Kau mencari siapa, Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian menghentikan pencariannya.

"Tadi sangat bagus, Kyungsoo" puji Chanyeol basa-basi. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, kemudian gadis itu memeluk Jongin dan mulai melakukan aksi bermanja-manja. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dua orang manja bisa bersatu seperti ini.

"Nini-yaa~ Besok datanglah kerumahku aku akan memasak makan malam sebagai pesta suksesnya hari ini, ajak Chanyeol dan temanmu sekelasmu yang baru itu, siapa namanya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sehun" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian seakan teringat sesuatu, ia pun tersenyum.

"Kudengar temanmu yang itu sedang dekat dengan Baekhyunku. Aku ingin tahu Sehun itu bagaimana, aku akan mengundang Baekhyun juga kalau begitu" ujar Kyungsoo sambill tertawa kecil. Mendengar itu Chanyeol jadi tak berselera datang, Sehun dan Baekhyun? Ayolah, sudah dipastikan mereka akan selalu berdekatan dan Chanyeol? Sudah dipastikan akan cemburu lagi.

"Chanyeol, kau datang kan?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap. Chanyeol awalnya tak menjawab, tapi saat ia menyadari Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan galak, mau tak mau ia mengangguk.

"Akan kuusahakan" jawabnya. "Nini, kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang, badanku pegal-pegal" alasan Chanyeol, padahal ia ingin mencari Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk, "Hati-hati kalau begitu" katanya kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun berjalan meninggalkan pasangan manja itu, diam-diam berharap untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sampai di pintu masuk gedung serbaguna, benar saja ia melihat Baekhyun. Sedang berdiri sendiri dekat pilar besar didepan, sepertinya sedang menunggu orang. _'Mungkin menunggu Wufan'_ pikir Chanyeol. Baru saja ia akan melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia melihat Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun lebih dahulu. Setangkai bunga mawar putih ditangannya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bersandar di pintu kayu besar dan hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Panggil Chanyeol seorang bodoh yang merelakan dirinya sakit hati dengan melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum saat Sehun memberikan bunga mawar yang tadi ia pegang. Sehun kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, hal kecil yang dilakukan Chanyeol sebagai tanda sayangnya pada Baekhyun, ternyata Sehun juga melakukannya. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Miris tapi ia tetap memperhatikan mereka lagi.

Terlihat wajah Sehun berubah jadi khawatir. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat Sehun menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. _'Apa yang dia lakukan!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Kemudian Sehun menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dan buru-buru melepas jaketnya. Jaket kebesaran team basket milik Sehun, kemudian memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan kemudian, ia bersin-bersin. Sehun kemudian menaruh tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi. Melihat kejadian itu, Chanyeol jadi ikutan khawatir. _'Apa dia sedang sakit?'_ tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia pun cemberut, Baekhyun sepertinya memang sakit, tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Chanyeol buru-buru mmbereskan barang-barangnya, sudah terlampau bosan dengan pelajaran Geografi hari itu. Ia pun buru-buru keluar saat guru sudah melewati pintu. Tak ada latihan basket hari itu karena lapangan akan dipakai untuk siswa kelas 1 yang ingin mendaftar menjadi team inti. Itu bukan urusan Chanyeol, ia hanya akan datang saat proses seleksi.

Ia berjalan di koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan siswa yang akan pulang. "Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin dari kelasnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat buru-buru. Jongin segera menggendong tasnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat kan malam ini Kyungsoo mengundang makan malam dirumahnya?" selidik Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan itu membuat Jongin heran, "Terus kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Jangan bilang mau kabur!" tuduh Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin kemudian berdecak, sepupunya ini memang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memastikan kekhawatirannya, ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Semalam ia yakin kalau gadis itu sakit, tapi ia tak mungkin bilang pada Jongin tentang itu, "Aku.. aku akan menyusul, aku harus pulang kerumah dulu sekarang, mandi dan semacamnya, kau tidak pulang dulu?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin kemudian tersenyum membuat Chanyeol takut. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan Jongin kali ini, ia berdoa Jongin tak akan minta macam-macam. "Chanyeol, aku ikut kerumahmu ya?" pinta Jongin. Baiklah, kali ini Chanyeol mempertanyakan keberuntungan yang ada pada dirinya. "Aku malas pulang ke rumah, ayah sangat menyebalkan sekali akhir-akhir ini, ya memang salahku sih nilaiku turun, tapi aku malas kerumah!" lanjut Jongin.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar ia tak mencekik Jongin saat ini juga, tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tahu Jongin anak yang keras kepala, mau tak mau Chanyeol harus mengiyakan.

Sudah pukul setengah tujuh dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai bawel menelpon Jongin yang sejak tadi sebenarnya sudah siap. Kali ini ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mandi. Kapten basket itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mandi, membuat Jongin heran karena tak seperti biasanya sepupunya begitu tapi ia tidak peduli. Jongin masih harus berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang ngomel-ngomel menuduh Jongin terlambat sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang bilang acaranya jam setengah delapan.

"Chanyeol! Cepatlah! Princess Kyungsoo sudah mengomel!" teriak Jongin. Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap Jongin kesal karena sudah menganggu mandinya. Baik, Chanyeol memang sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi karena malam ini ia akan melihat Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia harus terlihat bersih, pikirnya.

"Acaranya kan masih satu jam lagi! Lagipula rumah Kyungsoo dekat dengan rumahku, paling hanya 10 menit juga kita sampai" omel Chanyeol kemudian ia membuka lemarinya. Jongin yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali menaruh perhatia pada handphonenya, membalas chat Kyungsoo mungkin.

"Bagimu sih iya 10 menit! Kau kan naik motor, sedangkan aku membawa si cooper!" tandas Jongin. Chanyeol tak menjawab, masih berdiri di depan lemari besar miliknya. Mencari pakaian yang cocok. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Jongin. "Pakai kemeja saja! Kau ini seperti akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun presiden Korea saja" dengus Jongin.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin, "Begitu? Baiklah kemeja."

Benar saja tuduhan Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Chanyeol datang terlambat. Sebenarnya Jongin berangkat duluan sebelum Chanyeol tapi tetap saja datangnya nyaris bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian pasti terlambat!" omel Kyungsoo sambil mengajak mereka menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Sudah ada Sehun dan Baekhyun disana, sedang mengobrol dengan tenang. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita makan sekarang, keburu masakanku dingin, skip your greetings!" ujar Kyungsoo ketus. Jongin hanya terkekeh kemudian duduk disebelah kekasihnya yang sedang kesal. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang disebelahnya adalah Sehun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang malam itu terlihat sangat manis, ya, bagi Chanyeol kan memang Baekhyun selalu terllihat manis. Gadis itu memakai terusan warna biru dengan lengan sampai siku. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai dengan gelombang di bawahnya. Gadis di depannya ini memang sederhana, tapi dalam kesederhanaan itu Baekhyun terlihat menawan. Chanyeol perhatikan wajah Baekhyun, pucat. Rona pink yang biasa ada di pipinya hilang walaupun sudah dibantu make up, bibirnya yang tipis terlihat pucat, Baekhyun sepertinya masih sakit.

Chanyeol mengambil daging yang tersedia di meja bundar kesayangan Kyungsoo, kemudian mencicipinya. Tak salah lagi, masakan Kyungsoo memang enak. Jongin adalah brengsek paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, ayo makan yang banyak. Kau harus mencicipi semua masakanku" ujar Kyungsoo terlihat sudah tidak kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meminum air putih di gelasnya sebelum ia bicara, sungguh penuh dengan tata karma. "Masakanmu enak sekali, kak" puji Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengangguk, "Aku juga sudah membuat kue, kalian harus mencicipinya juga!" kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengernyit tak nyaman melihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Kyungsoo, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu sedang sakit" ungkap Sehun. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan menyikut Sehun pelan tanda tidak suka.

"Benarkah? Astaga Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kalau begitu bisa kutunda dulu acaranya" ujar Kyungsoo tidak enak. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak tidak enak, gadis itu kemudian menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinganya dan tertawa kaku.

"Aku sudah baikkan, kok. Beruntung kemarin kak Sehun buru-buru mengantarku pulang kerumah, jadi aku bisa istirahat" katanya menenangkan kemudian tersenyum kearah Sehun. Hal itu sukses membuat darah Chanyeol memanas, ini dia part yang Chanyeol khawatirkan, ia takut tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya, tapi ia mencoba tetap tenang.

"Memangnya kau sakit apa?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Sakit perut dan kelelahan. Kemarin badannya panas saat kupegang" kali ini Sehun yang menjawab. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, _'Wow, Oh Sehun, wow! Sudah sangat dekat rupanya'_ pikir Chanyeol. Sebelum Chanyeol berpikir ia pun membuka mulut.

"Kalau sakit, untuk apa kau datang? Kenapa tidak istirahat saja dirumah?" ucapan Chanyeol yang datar dan terkesan tidak suka itu membuat keempat orang lainnya terkesiap, apalagi Baekhyun yang kali ini matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, merasa dirinya menganggu acara makan malam kali ini karena ia sakit.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat suasana makan kalian jadi tidak enak. Maaf, se-sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" ujar Baekhyun. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan itu membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya, menahan sakit juga karena Baekhyun sepertinya akan menangis karena tidak enak.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menggenggam tas kecilnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Sehun buru-buru mengikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti yang dikira Baekhyun, ia sebenarnya khawatir pada gadis itu, tapi nada suaranya memang terdengar salah. Semua orang yang dengar pasti akan salah paham.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?!" kali ini Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan segera menyusul Sehun dan Baekhyun keluar.

Jongin mendesah, ia mengambil kentang goreng lalu memakannya sambil menatap sang sepupu yang terdiam menggenggam garpu dan sendok. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tertawa miris.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang tetap diam, ia pun menarik rambutnya keatas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Chanyeol, kapan kau akan bercerita padaku? Belakangan ini kau aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya, dari yang menyebalkan malah makin menyebalkan. Kenapa? Katakan bila ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti."

"Tidak"

"Chanyeol aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil. Aku akan mencoba mengerti" paksa Jongin tapi Chanyeol tak menjawab dan ikut berdiri, tak ada selera makan sama sekali setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Ia pun berjalan keluar dan bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap kau minta maaf pada Baekhyun" katanya sinis.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol tak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Sehun mengantarkannya pulang" jawab Kyungsoo kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol, menuju kekasinya yang masih ada di halaman belakang.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Chanyeol melajukan motornya kearah rumah Baekhyun dengan kecepatan penuh. Dikepalanya penuh dengan kata-kata maaf untuk Baekhyun, gadisnya. Halah, berani sekali. Gadisnya? Jangan bodoh Chanyeol, kau baru saja membuat Baekhyun tersinggung. Sang kapten pun memasuki perumahan tempat Baekhyun tinggal, tepat saat ia berbelok dan dilihatnya mobil milik Sehun masih terparkir di depan rumah Baekhyun.

' _Apa yang ia lakukan?_ ' pikir Chanyeol. Ia pun menepikan motornya, tak tahu di depan rumah siapa yang jelas ia tak berani mendekat ke rumah Baekhyun. Sekitar 5 menit Chanyeol menunggu akhirnya Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, yang membuatnya kaget adalah saat Baekhyun juga baru keluar dari mobil Sehun, membuatnya bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan tadi di dalam mobil.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menelan pil cemburu ketika Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Chanyeol tak bisa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun karena jarak yang tidak memungkinkan. Sehun pun kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun sambil berbicara sesuatu dan yang terakhir mencubit pipi sang ballerina. Chanyeol menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan serius, rasanya ingin marah dan menghajar Sehun saat itu juga, tapi siapalah dia? Apa haknya? Miris.

Sehun berdiri didepan rumah Baekhyun, tampaknya sedang menunggu Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya. Chanyeol segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan berbalik arah, baginya sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, yang penting Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Bagi Chanyeol itu sudah cukup. Urusan minta maaf, ia akan melakukannya besok. Mungkin.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Satu minggu setelah kejadian di rumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol belum juga minta maaf. Bukannya ia tidak mau minta maaf, tapi keadaan membuatnya tak sempat mencari Baekhyun. Seleksi siswa kelas 1 jadi penghalang bagi Chanyeol untuk minta maaf pada Baekhyun. Sebagai seorang kapten team, ia dipaksa hadir setiap pulang sekolah untuk menyeleksi siapa yang pantas masuk ke team inti maupun cadangan di pertandingan antar sekolah olahraga yang waktunya tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi. Hal itu sukses membuat konsentrasi Chanyeol terpecah-pecah antara latihan, belajar dan Baekhyun. Beruntung hari itu adalah hari terakhir seleksi, jadi setidaknya Chanyeol merasa lega.

"Yoon Jisuk, keluar dari lapangan" ujar Chanyeol datar. Yang dipanggil kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, sedih karena ia tak bisa masuk team inti. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tega tapi masih ada yang lebih baik darinya, jadi ia harus supportive. Dari puluhan yang daftar hanya lima orang yang lolos. Ketat sekali bukan? Pelatih Lee dan Chanyeol memang begitu, perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Maklumi saja.

Selesai acara, Chanyeol sedang mengobrol dengan sang pelatih tentang strategi bermain untuk pertandingan mendatang. Seluruh rekan teamnya sudah keluar gedung terlebih dahulu, mencari kesenangan sebelum latihan intensif dimulai di hari senin. Chanyeol yang tengah focus pada smartphonenya sambil mendengarkan sang pelatih bicara mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki lapangan dan ia lihat Baekhyun berdiri di dekat ring basket dengan membawa paper bag warna coklat ditangannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan pelatih Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian masuk ke ruangan pelatih.

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol kemudian membungkuk dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol. "Ada apa datang kesini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat tegang kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku, mencari Kak Sehun" jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, Sehun Sehun dan Sehun. Tapi ia mencoba menenangkan diri. "Ada apa kau mencari Sehun? Dia sedang keluar bersama yang lain" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol canggung kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan paper bag yang ia pegang. "Kalau begitu aku titip ini padamu. Tolong berikan padanya". Chanyeol pun menerima paper bag yang diberikan Baekhyun dan menatapnya. Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membungkuk dan berjalan kea rah pintu keluar.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam, akhirnya tersadar dan buru-buru mengejar Baekhyun. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu berbalik dan melebarkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kaget dan bingung. Chanyeol menunduk, menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Aku… maafkan aku Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan maksud perkataan sang kapten. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Baekhyun, menarik nafas dan mencoba kembali mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Saat acara makan malam dirumah Kyungsoo, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Sungguh…"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian ia mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya. "Hei… kenapa kau minta maaf? Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan, Kak. Lagi pula memang salahku juga, bukannya istirahat dirumah, aku malah memaksakan diri keluar. Lupakan sajalah, aku saja sudah lupa. Oh ya! Jangan lupa berikan paper bag itu pada Kak Sehun" Baekhyun kemudian menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol pelan dan kembali berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

 _'Aku belum selesai bicara, Baek…'_

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Latihan intensif hari pertama sudah dimulai. Hari itu pelatih Lee hanya memberikan strategi permainan jadi seluruh anggota team tak perlu repot-repot berganti baju. Mereka berkumpul di ruang rapat atau kalau Jongin bilang adalah ruang santai karena suasananya seperti di dalam kamarnya sendiri, nyaman dengan sofa yang lumayan empuk juga. Chanyeol tengah berkonsentrasi pada penuturan pelatih Lee, sesekali ia bertanya kalau ia belum mengerti. Anggota team yang lain juga begitu, mereka ikut aktif dalam diskusi kali ini karena strategi permainan adalah hal terpenting bagi mereka.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat gaya bermain RM Sport School, mereka rival paling kuat menurutku" ujar Chanyeol. Jongin kemudin mengangguk setuju.

"Kudengar RM Sport School kedatangan murid baru dari Canada, entah siapa yang pasti katanya lagi, permainannya sangat bagus" ujar Jongin sambil membuka bungkus lollipop dan kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulut. Si manja Jongin, apa yang baru.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya kemudian menyeringai, "Halah, siapa yang butuh pemain dari Canada kalau kita punya Chanyeol dan Taehyung dalam team?" ujar Sehun dan dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari pelatih Lee.

"Oh Sehun, ini bukan soal kita punya Chanyeol atau Taehyun, tapi bagaimana caranya kita sampai ke final dan menang! Kuharap kau, Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa mempersembahkan tropi untuk sekolah di tahun akhir kalian disini." Ujar pelatih Lee tegas.

Jongin mendengus, "Aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga, tenang sajalah!"

"Baik! Kuharap kau membuktikan perkataanmu Jongin. Hari ini kita sampai disini dulu, besok latihan pada permainan." Sang pelatih pun berdiri, diikuti yang lainnya, kecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih duduk di sofa. Jongin harus buru-buru keluar karena ia ada janji dengan Kyungsoo.

Baru akan berdiri, Chanyeol kemudian teringat sesuatu. Ia pun segera berjalan kearah meja yang ada di sudut ruangan dan membawa paper bag titipan Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Hei. Ada titipan untukmu"

Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan segera menerima paper bag yang di berikan sang kapten basket.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat isi paper bag itu. Senyum kemudian hadir di wajah Sehun. Chanyeol rasa Sehun sudah tahu siapa yang memberinya paper bag itu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng pelan kemudian menaruh paper bag itu di sampingnya, "Jaketku" jawab Sehun singkat kemudian mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya kemudian tergelitik menanyakan hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun memberikannya saat seleksi murid kelas 1 selesai" jelas Chanyeol.

"Begitukah?" Sehun terkekeh. "Kenapa Baekhyun harus repot-repot mengembalikannya sih, padahal aku ingin dia menyimpan jaket itu" gumam Sehun tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Memang… sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun melebarkan matanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku" ujar Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian merubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri mulai merasa gugup dengan apa yang akan dikatan Sehun.

"Gadis itu adalah gadis paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui, Chanyeol. Pernah tidak kau merasakan suatu keinginan untuk melindungi dan memiliki seseorang yang begitu kuat?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, karena tentu saja ia tahu rasanya. Sangat tahu.

"Begitulah perasaanku setiap aku melihat Baekhyun. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya" lanjut Sehun.

"Kapan menurutmu waktu yang tepat itu, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Sehun berdiri, mengambil tas dan paper bag dari Baekhyun, ia pun menatap Chanyeol senang. "Kau lihat saja nanti, kau akan tahu sendiri" dan dengan itu ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang shock.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Pertandingan diadakan di SM Art&Sport Highschool. Hal itu membuat seluruh anggota team sedikit senang karena bermain di kandang sendiri berarti akan lebih banyak yang mendukung. Chanyeol beserta yang lain sedang berada di ruang ganti, sebagian melakukan pemanasan, sebagian lain berdoa dan ada si trouble maker Joohyuk dan Taehyung yang sibuk memakan pisang untuk penambah tenaga.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" suara pelatih Lee memecah kesibukkan yang terjadi di ruang ganti. "Semangat untuk pertandingan pertama hari ini! Konsentrasi!" ujarnya dengan nada memberi semangat.

Gedung olahraga yang jauh lebih besar dari gedung tempat team basket latihan sudah dipenuhi penonton baik dari SM Art&Sport Highschool dan dari team lawan yang kali ini dari YG Sport School. Chanyeol melihat kearah kursi penonton dan terlihat Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo sedang mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk menonton pertandingan. Hati Chanyeol berdebar, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan kehadiran Baekhyun ia merasa bersemangat, gadis itu membakar gairah Chanyeol untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

 _'Tunggu aku di final, Baek. Tunggu aku lima hari lagi dan aku akan memberi tahumu rahasiaku'_ begitulah tekad Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun di final nanti, maka dari itu ia sangatlah bersemangat memenangkan pertandingan.

Peluit panjang tanda permainan dimulai sudah terdengar, sorak sorai pendukung mulai memeriahkan suasana. Joohyuk sukses merebut bola pertama, terimakasih pada postur badannya yang tinggi. Chanyeol memfokuskan dirinya untuk menerima bola dari Joohyuk kemudian mengopernya ke Jongin, dan Jongin ternyata memiliki sedikit masalah dengan pemain lawan dengan rambut merah, kemudian mengoper lagi kearah Chanyeol dan sang kapten pun mendribble bola kearah ring lawan dan _shoot~_. Three point untuk SM Highschool. Sorak sorai dari penonton terdengar kemudian ada yang menyahut _"KIM JONGIN KAU SEBAIKNYA BERMAIN DENGAN BENAR!" , "PARK CHANYEOL! OH SEHUN! PARK CHANYEOL!"_ yang mengomeli Jongin sudah dipastikan adalah Kyungsoo, pikir Chanyeol.

Permainan semakin panas dibabak kedua, kerjasama antara Sehun dan Chanyeol terlihat mengagumkan. Taehyung dan Joohyuk juga bermain dengan baik. Jongin agak sedikit kewalahan karena pria berambut merah itu selalu menjaganya. Murid kelas 1 yang lolos seleksi bermain dengan tenang untuk pertandingan pertama mereka, Chanyeol mengacungkan jempol untuk itu.

30 detik lagi sampai waktu selesai.

Sehun sedang mendribble bola dan shoot! Three point lagi untuk SM Highschool penambah skor kemenangan bagi mereka dan tidak beberapa lama peluit panjang tanda pertandingan selesai pun berbunyi. Chanyeol dan anggota teamnya kemudian berpelukan. Para pendukung mereka juga ikut berpelukan satu sama lain. Euphoria pertandingan olahraga memang selalu ramai. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jadi ikut tersenyum lebar dan ikut berpelukan.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang memandang kearahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga dari Chanyeol dan ia pun kembali sibuk dengan teamnya.

Gedung olahraga sudah sepi, tinggal ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin serta nyamuk kebanggaan mereka Chanyeol.

"Kyung, mana temanmu?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol tahu yang dimaksud Jongin adalah Baekhyun karena sejak tadi ia juga mencari gadis itu.

"Tadi Sehun menghampirinya kemudian mengajaknya pergi, entah kemana" jawab Kyungsoo kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, lagi-lagi dia keduluan Sehun.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Pertandingan final pun tiba. Kali ini diadakan sore hari. Benar saja prediksi mereka, ternyata RM Sport School menjadi rival SM Highschool di final kali ini. Chanyeol sedikit gugup mengingat sudah lama ia tak melihat gaya bermain RM Sport School tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dan memberi semangat pada anggota team lainnya. Ia juga masih ingat dengan tekadnya hari ini.

Ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tak mau di dahului orang lain lagi. Kali ini ia harus berani. Nanti malam juga akan ada pesta di sebuah café untuk merayakan team basket yang masuk final, jika menang Jongin sudah janji akan mentraktir mereka. Ya, walaupun Chanyeol sudah tahu, walaupun tidak menang, Jongin akan tetap mentraktir mereka.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki lapangan, hal pertama yang ia cari adalah Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah duduk di antara penonton lain, dengan Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Ia sangat cantik hari itu, ia hadir bagai mentari dengan cardigan warna kuning lembutnya. Chanyeol kembali dibakar semangat, semangat untuk menang dan semangat untuk segera mengakhiri pertandingan agar ia bisa bicara dengan Baekhyun.

Peluit panjang tanda pertandingan dimulai terdengar. Kali ini Joohyuk tidak seberuntung pertandingan sebelumnya. Bola pertama berhasil direbut oleh yang disebut-sebut orang Canada itu. Namanya Henry. Permainan mereka boleh dibilang sangat rapi dan bagus, bahkan pelatih Lee mengakuinya.

Di babak kedua, RM Sport School berhasil mengungguli skor. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"YA! FOKUS!" teriak Chanyeol. Sehun juga tampaknya mulai terbakar, permainannya mulai garang. Pemain lawan juga tak mau kalah dan mulai bermain kotor. Chanyeol mengernyit menyaksikannya. _'Apa-apaan!'_ ia pun segera berlari dan mencoba merebut bola. Diikuti oleh Sehun.

Terdengar pelatih Lee berteriak dari pinggir lapangan. "Chanyeol! Sehun! Mainkan kerjasama kalian!" mendengar itu seluruh anggota team mulai meng-assist Chanyeol dan Sehun agar mereka bisa mencetak skor. Benar saja, duet antara Chanyeol dan Sehun berhasil menyamakan kedudukan. Terlihat pemain RM Sport School mulai kelabakan dan hilang konsentrasi. Hal yang bagus bagi team SM Highschool untuk memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Chanyeol melirik waktu yang tersisa, hanya tinggal 1 menit. Gerakkannya terbatas kali ini karena pemain lawan mulai menghalanginya. Dilihat Sehun juga sedikit kewalahan. 45 detik lagi. Jongin membawa bola, diikuti dengan Taehyung. Jongin mengoper bola pada Taehyung dan dilihatnya ada kesempatan untuk Taehyung memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

"SHOOT! TAEHYUNG!" teriak Chanyeol dan dengan konsentrasi penuh Taehyung mengarahkan bola kedalam ring dan beruntungnya masuk. Taehyung berhasil memasukkan bola dengan sisa waktu tinggal 5 detik. Tak ada kesempatan lagi bagi team lawan untuk menyerang.

Peluit panjang pun terdengar.

Team basket SM Art&Sport Highschool memenangkan pertandingan.

Taehyung menjadi MVP karena berkatnya team basket sekolah jadi menang.

Di ruang ganti euphoria kemenangan masih terasa. Jongin tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang team lawan. Si bodoh.

"Malam ini jam 8 akan ku traktir kalian! Sebaiknya datang jika tak mau rugi! Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo, terserah kalian jika ingin membawa teman wanita masing-masing" Jongin terkekeh. Dalam team, hanya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Taehyung yang belum punya kekasih. Tentu saja bagi Chanyeol ia hanya ingin satu wanita itu, dan ia jadi ingat rencananya setelah pertandingan. Ia pun buru-buru mandi sebelum yang lainnya dan bergegas mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi pemain di pinggir lapangan basket tempat pertandingan tadi. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, apa dia sedang menunggu orang?

Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya, "Sedang menungggu orang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk. "Ya…" jawabnya.

Hening….

Chanyeol sedang berpikir keras bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ia pun berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk kemudian berlutut didepannya. Baekhyun terlihat kaget dengan perilaku Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol pun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat sambil menatap gadis didepannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan mata indah milik Baekhyun. Di dalamnya sarat akan kelembutan hati dan tak ada yang bisa memungkiri kalau Baekhyun adalah gadis polos. Ia lihat pipi Baekhyun yang tembem dihiasi rona merah alami, menggemaskan sekali bagi Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol memegang rambut Baekhyun yang benar-benar hanya bisa diam, dan ia menyelipkan rambut kecoklatan itu ke telinga sang ballerina.

"Baek…" bisik Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, hanya mengangguk.

"A-aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu, jadi kumohon kau dengarkan aku" kata Chanyeol serius.

"Baekhyun, aku—" baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengungkapkan kata penting itu pada Baekhyun, tapi gadis didepannya itu memandang kearah lain, tepatnya pada seseorang dibelakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kemudian melepas tangan Baekhyun dan berdiri. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya Sehun sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

Dia lagi.

"Baekhyun, maaf kau harus menunggu lama" ujar Sehun ia pun berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan memperhatikan Chanyeol. "Hey, Chan! Nanti malam kau datang kan?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian matanya melirik Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih shock.

Sehun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, aku mengantar Baekhyun pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti!" . Sehun pun menggendong tasnya kemudian mengambil tas jinjing yang dipegang Baekhyun untuk ia bawa. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun pergi bersama hati Chanyeol yang kalang kabut, ia belum selesai bicara, dan Baekhyun sudah pergi lagi.

Di acara pesta di sebuah café kecil dekat sekolah, Chanyeol tampak kurang menikmatinya. Ia hanya senyum seadanya dan bicara seperlunya sambil meminum Americano yang ia pesan. Sehun juga tak terlihat, menurut Jongin ia akan datang terlambat.

Chanyeol masih kepikiran dengan usahanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Baekhyun harus gagal. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tak mengajak Baekhyun ketempat lain jadi ia tak perlu diganggu oleh orang lain. Bodoh dan gegabah. Begitulah pikir Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dimana Kak Sehun? Sudah jam segini belum datang juga, apa dia tidak akan datang?" tanya Taehyung.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, biarkan saja si Sehun memang aneh"

Chanyeol hanya diam, lalu sebersit pencerahan datang padanya. "Jongin, sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan"

Jongin melebarkan matanya, "Apa-apaan kau ini Chanyeol! Makanannya baru saja datang!" omel Jongin tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Sampai di parkiran ia segera memakai helmnya dan naik keatas motornya tersayang. Ia kemudian melaju kejalanan, kearah rumah Baekhyun, karena ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya malam itu juga.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Chanyeol lagi-lagi memasuki perumahan tempat Baekhyun tinggal dan… lagi-lagi melihat mobil Sehun terparkir didepannya. Kesialan macam apa lagi kali ini bagi Chanyeol. Ia pun menepi ketempat saat pertama ia melihat Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun, kemudian ia mematikan mesin motornya dan kali ini ia turun dari motor.

Baekhyun dan Sehun baru keluar dari pagar rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat mereka sedang berbicara dan kemudian Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Melihat itu Chanyeol pun membuka helm yang masih ia pakai. Sehun menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini saat Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar. Baekhyun memegang t-shirt yang dipakai Sehun dan kalau Chanyeol tidak salah lihat,membalas ciuman Sehun.

 _Astaga…_

Chanyeol masih menolak semua pikiran-pikiran tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia hanya ingin tahu dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri. Sungguh, perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang saat ini dirasakan Chanyeol bisa kapan saja membunuhnya, tapi ia tetap tegar, ia harus bertanya langsung pada Baekhyun tentang kecurigaannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Sehun dan Chanyeol melihat Sehun mencium kening Baekhyun, memeluknya sekali lagi dan akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya dan dengan itu Sehun pun pergi.

Sang ballerina masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, Chanyeol pun berjalan menghampiri gadis mungil yang sedang memegangi bibirnya itu.

"Hei" sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkesiap, kaget mendapati Chanyeol yang saat ini berdiri didepannya.

"Kakak—" sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkata apa-apa Chanyeol segera memotongnya.

"A-apa, apa kau, kau dan Sehun… maksudku, apa kau dan Sehun, berpacaran?" tanya Chanyeol langsung ke intinya. Pria itu ingin mengetahui jawabannya sekarang juga, tapi Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawab. Gadis itu terlihat serba salah. "Jawab aku, Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol nada suaranya mulai berbahaya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi, gugup tapi akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Iya, sejak hari pertama pertandingan dan kalian menang, saat itu Kak Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku dan yeah…"

" _Aku dengannya sudah resmi berpacaran_ " tutup Baekhyun.

 **-TBC-**

 **Woah, sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih buat yang sudah Review, Follow dan Favorite cerita ini.**

 **Reviewnya ngegemesin banget, maaf yaaa baru update karena aku sebelumnya ada tes masuk perguruan tinggi, hehe**

 **Review dengan kata-kata sopan sangat dihargai**

 **Terimakasih sudah baca**

 ***kabur***


	3. Chapter 3

_"Aku dengannya sudah resmi berpacaran" tutup Baekhyun._

 **Chapter 3**

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi, seluruh tubuhnya seakan sudah tidak memiliki tulang. Chanyeol diam, mencoba mengerti keadaan yang saat ini sedang dialaminya tapi tak ada yang masuk akal bagi Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mengencangkan genggamannya pada helm yang saat ini ia pegang, menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Sang ballerina yang saat ini ada dihadapannya sudah bersama orang lain. Tetap tidak masuk akal baginya. Hari ini ia baru akan mengungkapkan perasaannya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya kemudian yang terjadi malah hal yang tak pernah Chanyeol pikirkan, membayangkannya saja ia tak berani.

Tapi hidup memang penuh kejutan…

Ketakutannya selama ini kejadian juga. Hari dimana Baekhyun jatuh kepelukkan orang lain terjadi juga. Siapa yang harus disalahkan? _Chanyeol itu dirimu sendiri_ , pikir sang kapten. Ayolah siapa yang bodoh disini? Siapa yang selalu takut dan memendam perasaannya sendiri? Katakan sekali lagi siapa yang salah? Sehun? Baekhyun? Tidak. Mereka saling jatuh cinta apa itu salah? Yang salah disini adalah ia sendiri yang cinta tapi tak mau mengungkapkan, bagaimana bisa ia menyalahkan orang lain saat bahkan seluruh sel dalam tubunya jelas menunjuk dirinya sebagai yang bersalah. Chanyeol berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Sang ballerina itu mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Chanyeol saat ia mendengar Chanyeol mendecak. Semakin Chanyeol melihat kedalam manik kecoklatan itu, semakin bergetar hatinya. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu disana. _'Baekhyun, bisakah kau baca perasaanku saat ini? Baekhyun ayolah katakan kalau kau bercanda!'_ pekik Chanyeol dalam hati. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari atau ia tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Selanjutnya yang Chanyeol tahu, ia sudah memalingkan pandangannya kemudian berjalan pergi, menuju motor yang ia parkir lumayan jauh dari rumah Baekhyun.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, entah karena angin atau apa Chanyeol tidak tahu yang pasti dadanya terasa sesak. Jalanan sudah sepi, bukannya kembali kerumah, laki-laki itu pergi kelapangan basket yang sudah tak terurus di daerah perumahannya. Memakirkan motornya sembarangan lalu melepas helmnya.

"Arrrgh!" laki-laki itu menggeram kemudian membanting helm yang ia pegang ke lapangan yang terbuat dari aspal. Kaca helm itu terlepas dan sedikit retak. Seakan belum puas, Chanyeol mengambil helmnya lagi kemudian membantingnya ke ring basket satu-satunya yang ada disitu. Tapi helm itu tak hancur-hancur. Chanyeol menatap helm itu miris. Benda itu tak bisa hancur, tapi kenapa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Bayangan Baekhyun saat ia menari dan tersenyum memenuhi kepala Chanyeol, kemudian bayangan Baekhyun yang ada di pelukan Sehun dan mereka yang berciuman membuat Chanyeol memegangi dadanya dan terduduk bersandar pada tiang ring basket.

Park Chanyeol akhirnya menangis…

Tak ada rengekkan atau suara isakkan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Tapi air matanya mengalir deras, kesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu meremas rambut hitamnya, tangannya bergetar dan air mata masih saja membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu berharap, tapi ia ingin dirinya menjadi cinta pertama untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin menjadi laki-laki pertama yang memeluknya erat dan mencium keningnya. Chanyeol ingin ia menjadi orang yang memberikan ciuman pertama untuk Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol merasa semua itu tak pantas ia dapatkan. Siapa dia? Baekhyun tidak pantas menerima seorang lelaki penakut seperti dirinya, rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesal yang berlebih yang ada pada dirinya.

Saat Chanyeol sudah merasa air matanya kering. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Ia mengeluarkan kunci motornya yang ia taruh di saku jaket kulitnya. Helm yang sudah hancur ia tinggalkan di lapangan, sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi. Ia berjalan menuju motornya dan dengan tangan yang bergetar berusaha memakai sarung tangan miliknya.

Saat Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya, ia merasa sangat pusing. Kepalanya seakan ingin copot dari badannya kemudian pecah di lantai. Mungkin karena ia tadi menangis berjam-jam, ia jadi seperti itu. Ditambah lagi luka hatinya yang masih menganga, menambah sakit Chanyeol. Fisik dan mental kapten basket itu terasa lelah. Segera saja ia masuk ke kamarnya, membuka pakaiannya dan memutuskan untuk mandi cepat dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

Chanyeol memijat batang hidungnya, pusing sekali. Matanya juga berair tapi ia tak bisa tidur. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan mengerutkan kening. Ditengah kepalanya yang amat pening sekarang pandangannya terasa kabur, kemudian ia meringkuk menghadap kearah jendela. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan saat penglihatannya kembali focus, yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang gadis manis tengah tidur di sampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

" _Baekhyun…_ " bisik Chanyeol.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk kemudian menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut. Chanyeol tertegun, cahaya bulan menerpa kulit pucat Baekhyun dan membuatnya seakan bersinar. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun yang saat ini ada di hadapannya tapi badannya tak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang memejamkan matanya sambil menautkan jemari mereka berdua. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan matanya, lelah.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Keesokan paginya Chanyeol bangun dengan hati yang hampa. Teringat akan Baekhyun yang tidur disampingnya, dan sekarang saat ia membuka mata, ia tersadar dari mimpi atau bahkan itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Chanyeol tertawa miris, merasa sangat lemah sampai ia berhalusinasi seperi itu.

Laki-laki itu mengambil handphonenya yang ia taruh di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Ratusan chat dari group basket, beberapa sms dari orang tuanya dan missed call dari Jongin serta kakak kandungnya yang bawel, Park Yoora. Tidak berselera untuk membalas chat dan sms, ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

Ketika lelaki tampan itu selesai mandi dan baru akan membuka lemarinya, ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang serta rambut yang masih basah, air mengalir di pelipisnya dan turun ke dadanya yang bidang. Chanyeol cemberut saat ia melihat tubuhnya. "Apa yang kurang dariku?" bisiknya pelan. Diperhatikannya lagi tubuhnya yang atletis, perutnya rata dan abs sudah terbentuk disana. Otot bisepnya juga sudah terbentuk, bagaimana bisa tidak? Hampir setiap hari ia berolahraga. Kemudian Chanyeol memperhatikan wajahnya, sorot matanya yang tajam memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Dingin dan terkesan tak bisa disentuh.

"Apa begini caraku menatap Baekhyun?" gumamnya.

Hari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah dengan menggunakan mobil karena ia sudah menghancurkan helm kesayangannya sendiri. Si bodoh Chanyeol. Baru saja ia selesai memarkirkan mobil, ia melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Chanyeol duduk diam di dalam mobil dan kembali melakukan kebiasaannya. Ya, memperhatikan dari jauh. Sehun tampak senang, ia seperti sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menanggapi ocehan Sehun dengan anggukkan, ia pun tampak mempesona seperti biasanya. Chanyeol tak tahu tapi rasanya ia tak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Bingung harus bersikap bagaimana tapi Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing. Moodnya tidak akan pernah bagus mulai saat ini.

Lobby sekolah sangat ramai pagi itu. Tak jaran gadis-gadis yang kebetulan melihat Chanyeol memberi sang kapten selamat atas pertandingan yang team basket menangkan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Suasana kelasnya sama saja seperti di lobby. Ramai. Gadis-gadis yang ada dikelas Matematika bersama Chanyeol saat itu sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja di tengah kelas. Chanyeol tak mempedulikan mereka kemudian duduk ditempatnya yang biasa. Di pojok belakang dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Bersiap menjadi Chanyeol sang Anti-Sosial.

"Kalian sudah dengar kan? Oh Sehun siswa pindahan dari Beijing itu saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan adik kelas" ujar salah satu dari segerombolan gadis-gadis di meja tengah yang tadi Chanyeol lewati.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya yang lain.

"Kalau tidak salah Byun Baekhyun"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun di sebut, Chanyeol melirik kearah mereka dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Byun Baekhyun? Adik dari Wufan? Wah, gadis itu banyak sekali yang suka padanya, junior seangkatannya saja kudengar banyak yang dia tolak, ternyata dia hanya mau dengan kakak senior dari team basket. Ew!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. _'Gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian membuka lockscreen handphonenya dan membaca chat dari group team basket. Ternyata isinya adalah foto-foto pesta kemenangan kemarin. Chanyeol menscroll lagi dan perbincangan berubah menjadi ucpan-ucapan selamat untuk Sehun karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, kemudian menekan foto profil Sehun dan melihatnya. Terlihat mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri di luar gedung olahraga sekolah dengan Sehun merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan gadis itu tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Chanyeol yakin foto itu diambil saat pertandingan pertama selesai, karena Chanyeol ingat Baekhyun memakai cardigan kuning saat itu. Chanyeol tertawa miris, ditatapnya lagi foto itu karena seharusnya yang saat ini sedang merangkul Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Sial. Chanyeol kemudian mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur. Tak peduli sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Acara tidur Chanyeol harus terganggu karena si usil Jongin menghampirinya untuk mengajak makan siang. Sepupunya itu memang tak pernah membiarkan hidupnya tenang. Jongin terus saja menarik-narik telinga Chanyeol sampaii lelaki jangkung itu menyerah dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Ayo temani aku makan siang" ujar Jongin kesal. Chanyeol menatap Jongin horror, sepupunya ini menyebalkan sekali rasanya Chanyeol ingin menarik telinganya sampai nyaris putus.

"Ajak saja Kyungsoo! Ribut sekali sih, kau mengganggu acara tidurku" omel Chanyeol.

"Hari ini dia tak masuk sekolah. Ayahnya baru pulang dari Jepang, ia harus menjemputnya" jelas Jongin kemudian cemberut. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, lalu mendengus.

"Sehun? Kenapa tidak memintanya untuk menemanimu?" selidik Chanyeol.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sebal. "Kau ini memang dasar belum pernah pacaran ya? Tentu saja Sehun makan siang dengan Baekhyun sekarang, kau ini bagaimana sih" jelas Jongin.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Benar juga. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol saat ini memilih untuk tidur terus, karena ia bisa memimpikan Baekhyun, mimpi lebih indah dibanding kenyataan yang saat ini sedang ia hadapi. Chanyeol mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau, makan sendiri saja sana!"

"Park Chanyeol, kupikir kau sepupuku paling baik, ternyata aku menilaimu terlalu tinggi" kata Jongin mulai mendramatisir. Chanyeol menatap sepupunya, bosan dengan ulah Jongin, tapi anak itu tak bisa disalahkan juga, ia tidak tahu keadaan Chanyeol yang saat ini (aslinya) sedang tak karuan, jadi Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan ke kantin. Bersiap cemburu lagi.

Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai. Setelah memesan makanan, Jongin mengajak Chanyeol duduk ditempat biasa. Benar-benar hanya mereka berdua. Chanyeol sedikit geli karena itu.

"Kemarin kau kemana?"tanya Jongin membuka perbincangan.

Chanyeol memakan salad yang ia pesan kemudian menjawab, "Tidak"

Jongin mengerutkan kening, sudah ia duga. Chanyeol pasti akan menutup diri lagi. Harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapi Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau butuh teman untuk bercerita, kau bisa andalkan aku, Chan" ujar Jongin kemudian ia memakan kentang gorengnya. Chanyeol tertegun dengan ucapan Jongin, ia sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga tak menunjukkan perasaannya belakangan ini, tapi kenapa Jongin bertanya seperti itu?

"Memang ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol buru-buru. Hal itu membuat Jongin mendengus, antara kesal dan prihatin dengan sepupunya. Si bodoh Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya terlihat aneh hari ini. Mata sembab dan ujung telinga kemerahan, suara serak juga. Jongin memutar bola matanya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, bosan melihat Chanyeol yang tak karuan.

Senyum tiba-tiba keluar di wajah Jongin, tipikal senyum jahil kekanakannya. "Ya, lihat mereka, pasangan baru itu" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kearah kanan Chanyeol. Sang Kapten belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan siapa yang dimaksud Jongin, akhirnya ia menengok kearah kanan, dan segera saja menyesalinya.

Oh…

Hanya pemandangan Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menggoda Baekhyun. Si gadis manis tampak kesal bercampur malu. Chanyeol diam memandang Baekhyun dari jauh, dan entah sialnya atau beruntungnya, Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dan mereka saling bertemu pandang. Chanyeol buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan yang belum ia habiskantapi ia hilang selera dan malah mencomot buah semangka milik Jongin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sehun dan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengambil semangka Jongin lagi.

"Biasa saja" komentarnya. Jongin mendengus kemudian menarik piring berisi potongan buah semangka yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku prihatin melihatmu, Chan. Sekian banyak fans wanita yang mengejarmu, masa tidak ada yang pas? Kau tampan, kapten team basket dan bisa dibilang kaya, kau hanya tinggal pilih wanita mana yang kau inginkan, lalu terserah dirimu mau kau tinggalkan atau serius" ujar Jongin sok dewasa dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol berdecak-decak.

"Hanya tak ada yang sesuai seperti yang kuinginkan" jawab Chanyeol santai. Jongin menatap Chanyeol seakan ia jijik melihat sepupunya sendiri.

"Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa?" selidik Jongin.

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian diliriknya Baekhyun dan Sehun dan ia pun berdiri menatap Jongin, sadis. "Aku? Aku hanya ingin wanita yang dengan hanya tersenyum, ia sudah mampu membuatku kelabakan mencari sesuatu untuk menahan diriku tetap berpijak di bumi" kata Chanyeol lalu ia terkekeh. "Tapi kau benar juga, aku hanya tinggal memilih wanita mana saja yang kumau dan aku bisa langsung meninggalkannya kalau aku sudah bosan. Terimakasih, Nini" lanjutnya dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang memutar bola matanya, heran dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memang susah ditebak.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin bukan tanpa alasan. Daritadi ia sudah mencuri-curi pandang kearah Baekhyun tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah kecemburuan dan hasrat ingin memukuli orang. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berolahraga? Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol sedang akan menuju ke kelas olah raga air, siapa tahu ia bisa sejenak melupakan Baekhyun. Sejenak.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang melamun dan seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahunya kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Hei, Park. Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Wufan.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, orang yang tak ingin ia temui sekarang malah tengah duduk di sampingnya. Si aneh Wufan. Aneh ya, hanya Chanyeol yang menganggap atlet renang itu aneh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Chanyeol antara jujur dan tidak.

Wufan tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chanyeol?" tanya Wufan tiba-tiba, memperkuat kesan aneh yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Wufan menggeleng dan menatap kolam didepannya. "Adik kecilku, sekarang sudah punya kekasih. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya" jelas Wufan. Chanyeol jadi ikut menatap kolam seperti Wufan. Mereka berdua seperti dua orang terlantar yang sedang meratapi hidup. Wufan mengusap wajahnya seperti orang frustasi.

"Bukankah, kekasih adikku itu ada di team inti basket sekolah?" tanya Wufan yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Chanyeol. "Dia laki-laki seperti apa?" tanya Wufan lagi.

Sedikit sisi jahat Chanyeol mengatakan untuk menjelek-jelekkan nama Sehun di hadapan kakaknya Baekhyun tapi baginya itu bukan fairplay jadi ia memilih menjawab Wufan dengan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Sehun.

"Sehun laki-laki yang suka tantangan, ramah juga" jelas Chanyeol, nada suaranya datar dan terkesan malas. "Ia sangat menyukai adikmu, sejak pertama kali melihatnya, ia langsung tertarik dengan adikmu, Baekhyun" lanjut Chanyeol.

Wufan mengangguk kemudian ia mendengar Chanyeol bicara lagi. "Baekhyun gadis yang manis dan ramah. Laki-laki mana yang tak suka melihatnya? Adikmu punya sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat orang lain ingin selalu dekat dengannya dan melindunginya. Luar biasa sekali, Baekhyun" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar tulus saat mengucapkan itu. Wufan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih menatap kolam renang, seperti ada di dunianya sendiri.

 _"Kau, apa kau menyukai adikku juga?"_ tanya Wufan akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Chanyeol tak menjawab, tapi matanya malah berubah jadi sayu. Sedih melanda lagi rupanya. Wufan juga tidak menuntut Chanyeol untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya akan arti ucapan Chanyeol, membuat sang kapten basket dalam hati berterima kasih pada Wufan.

Wufan berdiri dan bersiap-siap masuk ke kolam untuk berenang, sambil meregangkan otot ia tersenyum kea rah Chanyeol. "Adikku tidak sesempurna itu. Ia masih penuh dengan kekurangan. Baekhyun masih harus belajar banyak tentang hidup, ia belum tahu rasanya sakit hati. Tapi memang benar, Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku selalu ingin melindungi anak itu" Wufan kemudian terkekeh. " _Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku soal melindungi Baekhyun_. Kumohon awasi adikku saat ia sedang bersama kekasihnya" dan dengan itu Wuufan pun masuk ke dalam kolam dan memulai latihannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, " _Tanpa orang menyuruhku, aku memang selalu mencoba melindunginya_ " ujar Chanyeol dalam hati

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Keesokkan harinya, Chanyeol malah tambah pusing karena ia tak bisa tidur. Sialnya lagi, saat ia akan pulang, duo manja Jongin dan Kyungsoo menarik tangannya untuk bersantai di lapangan basket di taman dekat sekolah dengan alasan Kyungsoo yang sedang senang dan ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Memang, tanpa Jongin dan Kyungsoo, hidupnya terasa lebih mudah.

Baru sampai di tempat yang dituju, Chanyeol sudah harus menelan obat cemburu yang sangat pahit lagi. Sehun dan Baekhyun ternyata datang juga. Baekhyun tampak sedang menonton Sehun yang sedang bermain basket sendiri. Rambut coklatnya jadi keemasan diterpa mentari sore hari. Ia tampak tersenyum dan kemudian bertepuk tangan saat Sehun berhasil dengan mudahnya memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat Baekhyun duduk dan kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang melengking. Sehun yang sedang bermain basket menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian bergabung dengan yang lain. Laki-laki berwajah pucat itu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafas karena habis bermain basket. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya melihat Sehun, ia ingin pulang saat itu juga, kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa, Do Kyungsoo? Memangnya tidak bisa kau memberitahuku via chat? Atau telpon, mungkin" ujar Chanyeol dingin dan menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Gadis bermata bulat itu memandang Chanyeol sebal kemudian menendang kaki Chanyeol, membuat Jongin terkekeh puas. "Kalian tahu kan, 3 minggu lagi, pekan ujian akhir semester akan datang" Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku ingin mengajak kalian liburan setelah pekan ujian selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di villa ayahku? Letaknya di pinggir pantai, jadi kita bisa bersantai di temani ombak dan hangatnya matahari!" ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

Orang pertama yang setuju tentu saja Jongin. Sehun menegakkan badannya kemudian mengangguk, "Ayo. Lagipula semenjak aku pindah dari Beijing aku belum sempat liburan" katanya tenang. Lalu ia menengok kearah Baekhyun yang dari tadi diam saja, seperti ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hyunnie?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya mendengar nama panggilan yang baru saja di ucapkan Sehun. ' _Hyunnie? Yang benar saja'_ Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ayah dan Kak Wufan akan mengizinkanku pergi bersama kalian. Aku juga takut merepotkan" cicit Baekhyun. Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dan kemudian mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Tenang saja, aku akan meminta izin pada ayah dan kakakmu, Hyunnie" kata Sehun menenangkan.

 _Haaaaah…._

Hanya dengan melihat itu, Chanyeol bisa mendengar hatinya yang belum menempel semua, retak lagi. Sialan. Tapi Chanyeol mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Chan?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol kemudian berpikir, kalau ia setuju ikut bersama mereka, yang ada ia harus menahan cemburu yang ia pastikan akan lebih-lebih dari yang biasa ia rasakan. Tapi dilain sisi, jika ia tidak ikut, ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Baekhyun dan mengawasinya selama liburan dan berakhir menjadi manusia paling bosan dirumah. Jadi, persetan dengan hatinya yang memang sudah luka-luka, ia kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dan cekikikan, "Hihihi, yess! Kalau begitu, sehari setelah ujian selesai, kita langsung berangkat!" sahut Kyungsoo. "Hei, Jongin antarkan aku membeli snack. Kita piknik dadakan disini" putus Kyungsoo yang kini bisa dibilang paling berkuasa diantara mereka berlima.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ayo. Kalian bertiga tunggulah disini" ujar Jongin.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Tega sekali Jongin dan Kyungsoo, pikir Chanyeol. Sang kapten benar-benar sudah ingin pulang tapi princess Kyungsoo memang tak bisa di bantah.

Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi. Keheningan terjadi diantara Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun yang duduk di sebelah sang ballerina sedang sibuk memainkan jari-jari Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol yang duduk di bawah, sedang sibuk melamun.

"Kakak—" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Ya?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun bersamaan, kemudian Sehun tertawa dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau memanggil kakak yang mana, Hyunnie?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang diam sejenak dan seperti berpikir. Chanyeol tahu pasti tadi Baekhyun memanggil Sehun bukan dirinya. Bodoh.

"D-dua-duanya…" jawab Baekhyun. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung sedangkan Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun datar, padahal dalam hati sedikit kaget dengan jawaban ballerina itu. "Sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau kalian mengajariku bermain basket?" pinta Baekhyun. "Mau kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil nyengir kaku.

"Tentu saja kami akan mengajarimu" jawab Sehun kemudian ia berdiri. "Ayo" katanya kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih duduk.

Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun dan berdiri di depan ring basket. Sehun berdiri di belakangnya sedangkan Chanyeol di samping mereka dan memberikan bola kepada Baekhyun.

"Coba masukkan" kata Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mencoba memasukkan bola kedalam ring, tapi gagal. Gadis itu kemudian cemberut dan berlari mengambil bola yang menggelinding kemudian kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Caramu memegang bolanya salah" komentar Chanyeol kemudian ia mendekati Baekhyun dan membetulkan tangan Baekhyun. Sangat kaku atau bahkan terkesan ogah-ogahan karena sebenarnya Chanyeol gugup harus memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Coba lagi, Hyunnie" kata Sehun dari belakang.

Baekhyun mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dan masih saja gagal, ia kembali cemberut kesal, gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan kalau sedang marah, begitulah pikir Chanyeol. Sehun terkekeh kemudian berlari mengambil bola yang menggelinding dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu pendek, jadi kau gagal" goda Sehun. Laki-laki itu berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun kemudian membetulkan tangan Baekhyun agar ia bisa memasukkan bola, terlihat natural dan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian kedua tangan Sehun menangkup pinggang ramping Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol melebar melihatnya. Perlahan dan hati-hati Sehun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menahannya. Sang ballerina sedikit kaget dan menengok kebelakang.

"Kakak, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak menjawab Baekhyun ia malah menyuruhnya mencoba lagi. "Ayo. Shoot!" dan kali ini Baekhyun berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Gadis itu tertawa senang, menampakkan eye smile miliknya kemudian memeluk leher Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang berseri-seri, dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata membasahi pipi Chanyeol hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun tertawa begitu. Sang kapten buru-buru berbalik arah dan menghapus air matanya sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk. Merutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia jadi sangat cengeng akhir-akhir ini.

Sang Kapten duduk di tempat Baekhyun sebelumnya duduk. Tas warna pink dengan gantungan bintang-bintang serta satu boneka teddy kecil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Tas itu milik Baekhyun. Gadis manis yang ia sayangi. Chanyeol kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun lagi yang kini sedang asik mencoba-coba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan lapangan.

"Yeaaaay, masuk!" sahut sang ballerina kemudian tertawa lagi saat ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Seperti reflex Baekhyun pun memeluk Sehun dan teman satu teamnya itu ikut tertawa, kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu berhenti tertawa, kemudian perlahan Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Lagi-lagi didepan Chanyeol.

Tawa miris lolos dari bibir kapten team basket itu, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. Kali ini Chanyeol segera mengambil tasnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Muak dengan perasaan tak menyenangkan yang bernama cemburu.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Tiga hari sebelum ujian akhir semester. Chanyeol mulai menyesali perlakuannya yang sering tidur di kelas. Gara-gara itu ia jadi sibuk menyalin catatan teman sekelasnya dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menarik rambutnya hingga botak, karena hanya dengan menyalin, ia tak bisa mengerti apa-apa. Ah! Stress! Murid tahun akhir keadaannya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol. Kantung mata tebal dan wajah kelelahan belajar. Tapi memang Chanyeol yang terlihat paling kusut.

Jongin memang orang yang tak peduli dengan pelajaran, ia masih santai-santai saja. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mengomel, tapi sepertinya kali ini omelan Kyungsoo tak mempan.

"Hei, Chan! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jongin saat ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan terburu-buru melalui kelasnya.

"Dengar, Nini. Aku akan ke perpustakaan mencari buku Geografi karena aku sudah ketinggalan, jadi jangan ganggu aku" ancam Chanyeol. Jongin memutar bola matanya, kemudian mendengus.

"Siapa yang mau mengganggumu. Aku hanya bertanya". Chanyeol berdecak kemudian meninggalkan Jongin menuju perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan tampak sepi. Mungkin murid lain memutuskan untuk belajar dirumah. Chanyeol berjalan di lorong-lorong yang dibatasi rak buku kemudian mengambil buku geogrfi yang ia butuhkan. Sang kapten pun mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat tas pink dengan hiasan bintang-bintang dan teddy bear kecil diletakkan diatas meja, ya, tas milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang kepalanya tertunduk di atas meja. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu, karena tas pinknya menutupi kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menurunkan tasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Gadis itu sepertinya ketiduran. Tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang pensil lucu warna langit ia jadikan bantal darurat. Tangan kirinya memegangi ujung buku yang sepertinya sedang ia baca. Chanyeol menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya. Saat tertidur saja gadis itu terlihat manis. Bulu matanya yang lentik menempel di tulang pipinya. Bibirnya cemberut, lalu Chanyeol berpikir kalau ballerina itu memang sedang lelah. Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Hatinya bergetar-getar lagi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun. Tergoda untuk mengecupnya walau hanya sekali, tapi pikiran itu buru-buru ia hilangkan. Jadi, bukannya belajar Chanyeol malah menaruh kepalanya di lengan kirinya, menghadap Baekhyun dan tak bosan memperhatikannya tidur.

"Baekhyun aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Chanyeol pelan, sangatlah pelan sampai hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai semua logika terkalahkan dengan perasaan sayangku padamu. Bodoh bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang laki-laki penakut yang mendekatimu saja aku tidak berani. Tapi aku akan selalu melindungimu, aku janji". Setelah itu ia menegakkan badannya dan dengan ragu, mengecup sisi kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. Mencoba membangunkannya.

Baekhyun menggeliat, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba mencari focus. Setelah ia sadar dengan siapa yang berdiri di depannya, ia segera menegakkan badannya. Tak bisa berbicara apapun karena Chanyeol hanya diam menatapnya.

"Bangun. Sebaiknya kau pulang karena sudah sangat sore." Dengan itu Chanyeol pergi keluar perpustkaaan.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Ujian Akhir Semester yang ternyata jatuh sangat awal dari perkiraan siswa-siswi, akhirnya datang juga. Tak ada waktu bagi semua siswa untuk bermain-main. Bagi semua murid SM Art&Sport Highschool, mengulang ujian adalah hal yang paling mengerikan karena soalnya akan jauh lebih sulit. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol, ia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya, walaupun harus dibayar dengan kurang tidur.

Iming-iming liburan bersama teman-temannya serta yang paling penting dengan Baekhyun membuatnya jadi semangat belajar. Baekhyun itu bagi Chanyeol bisa jadi penyemangat dan penghancur semangat secara bersamaan. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hari ketiga ujian, Chanyeol belum melihat Baekhyun. Terakhir kali melihatnya ya saat di perpustakaan.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan lembar ujian bahasa Inggris tepat saat bel tanda selesai mengerjakan berbunyi. Laki-laki itu segera keluar kelas dan kembali pulang kerumah. Belajar lagi. Tekad Chanyeol menjadi murid yang baik di high school memang kuat, ditambah lagi dengan adanya sang ballerina. Ia tak mau sampai Baekhyun menganggapnya laki-laki yang tidak peduli pendidikan.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir ujian, bagi Chanyeol pelajaran paling menantang menjadi penutup, Matematika. Dahinya mengkerut saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi menghadapi ujian. Ujian Akhir Semester ini adalah ujian yang terakhir untuk murid tahun akhir, karena semester berikutnya mereka hanya akn di fokuskan ke minat dan bakat untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi atau malah langsung bekerja. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol sangat serius, karena nilai ini sangat penting untuk masa depannya.

Soal demi soal ia coba kerjakan. Memang sih tidak semuanya bisa ia selesaikan, tetapi setidaknya ia merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Sportif. Saat ia baru sampai di dua nomor terakhir, bel tanda selesai mengerjakan ujian berbunyi. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati, padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa menemukan jawabannya. Tapi, ia tak ambil pusing. Lelaki itu mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya dan keluar kelas.

Siswa-siswi yang baru selesai ujian memutuskan untuk memadati kantin. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengklaim bangku pojok dekat jendela. Jongin tengah sibuk makan Ramyeon sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak menunggu seseorang, yang tentu saja adalah Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Mereka kemana ya? Lama sekali" omel Kyungsoo. "Kita kan harus segera packing untuk berlibur" lanjutnya.

Baru saja di bicarakan, Sehun dan Baekhyun muncul dan berjalan kea rah mereka.

"Maaf kami terlambat, tadi Baekhyun ada sedikit masalah" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun yang tampaknya sedang kesal.

"Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu, Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa…" katanya lembut.

Sehun memutar bola matanya kemudian mengambil minuman Jongin. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Tadi Baekhyun di cegat beberapa gadis saat ia baru keluar kelasnya. Mereka mengatai Baekhyun dengan kata-kata tak sopan, tapi Baekhyun tak melawan" jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Baekhyun di bully? Apa-apaan itu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya rendah dan berbahaya.

"Sepertinya murid tahun akhir. Apa masalahnya dengan Baekhyun? Aneh." Jawab Sehun kemudian laki-laki itu mendengus masih kesal.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan Kyungsoo buru-buru menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun, menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang benar, ia memang sebaiknya diam saja daripada harus melawan yang ada mereka malah melukai Baekhyun. Minum dulu" Kyungsoo memberikan minumannya kepada Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati di terima oleh gadis itu.

"Terimakasih. Kak Sehun kau tak usah khawatir, berhentilah kesal seperti itu." Pinta Baekhyun.

Sehun diam tak menjawab Baekhyun dan ia pun berdiri, kemudian pergi, keluar kantin.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Sehun. Daritadi juga sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin berdiri dan menghampiri gadis-gadis yang sudah membully Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa saja mereka. Mungkin Sehun akan mengingatkan mereka, Chanyeol harap begitu.

"Biarkan saja" ujar Chanyeol kemudian ia meminum soda yang ia pesan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mencoba mencairkan suasana Kyungsoo kemudian menyahut, "Akhirnya liburan yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba! Yuhu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Melelehkan hati Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk membawa barang-barang kau kalian butuhkan. Oh iya Baekhyun. Kau sudah minta izin pada ayah dan kakakmu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Ayah kebetulan sedang ada tugas di luar kota saat aku menelponnya dan meminta izin, ia memperbolehkan, tapi aku belum minta izin pada kakak" jelas Baekhyun.

"Aduh, Sehun bagaimana sih. Yasudah besok saja, kami akan menjemputmu, kau tenang saja. Urusan Wufan pasti beres" kata Kyungsoo lalu ia beralih kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau jangan lupa bangun! Kita berangkat pagi." Katanya galak.

Jongin tertawa puas, dia memang senang sekali saat Kyungsoo mengomeli Chanyeol.

"Nini, kau menginap dirumahku saja" ujar Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Baekhyun, kau jangan lupa memberi tahu Sehun tentang besok, mengerti?" ujar Kyungsoo seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Ya"

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Sehun juga sudah menunggu di rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di kursi tengah. Jongin yang menyetir dan di sebelahnya ada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyanyi.

"Kyungsoo ya! Ini masih pagi, berhenti menyanyi" ujar Chanyeol kesal.

Kyungsoo seakan tak mendengar, ia tetap bernyanyi sesuka hati, disebelahnya Jongin tertawa puas dan malah menyemangati Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan focus menatap keluar jendela.

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, ternyata Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu di teras rumah sang ballerina. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, terlihat juga Wufan disana yang seperti baru bangun tidur. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo turun dari mobil. Sehun kemudian sibuk memasukkan tasnya serta tas Baekhyun kedalam bagasi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana jeans diatas mata kaki. Rambutnya ia ikat, membuatnya terlihat segar.

"Ayo, Baekhyun" ajak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memeluk kakaknya sebentar, kemudian berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

Wufan menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian berbisik. "Jaga adikku" katanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya kemudian mengangguk.

Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil, yang tak disangkanya adalah, ia harus duduk di sisi kanan Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun di sisi kirinya.

 _'Cobaan apa lagi kali ini'_ pikir Chanyeol.

 **-TBC-**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau infoin nih, kalau aku ga bakal bikin long chapter :D**

 **Thank you yang sudah review favorite follow cerita ini. Udah updatenya lama, terus Chanbaeknya dikit, harap sabaar :p akan indah pada waktunya kook!**

 **Masih sangat banyak kekurangan, maafkan typosku yaa :(**

 **Review dengan kata-kata sopan akan selalu dihargai**

 **Me love you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil, yang tak disangkanya adalah, ia harus duduk di sisi kanan Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun di sisi kirinya._

 _'Cobaan apa lagi kali ini' pikir Chanyeol._

 **Chapter 4**

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jongin kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Here we go, Jongjong! Welcome holiday!" seru Kyungsoo. Mendengar itu Jongin terkekeh kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh tentang apa yang akan dilakukan selama mereka menginap.

"Aku akan memasak makanan enak selama kita disana, jangan khawatir. Oh my God, aku tak sabar ingin berjemur. Aku ingin melupakan semua omong kosong sekolah." Kata Kyungsoo, kemudian menyalakan radio dan tiba-tiba memekik karena lagu penyanyi kesukaannya sedang di putar. "Kya! Taylor Swift!" Kyungsoo pun segera ikut bernyanyi.

 _…._

 _Dreaming about the day_

 _When you wake up and found what your looking for_

 _has been here the whole time!_

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along_

 _So why can't you see?_

 _You belong with me!_

 _You belong with me._

Chanyeol memutar matanya. Sialan Kyungsoo. Itu lagu yang belakangan ini sering ia dengar. You Belong With Me oleh Taylor Swift. Lagu yang dirasa pas untuk keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Disampingnya Baekhyun ikut-ikutan bernyanyi bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun tampak menikmati lagu begitu juga Jongin yang sesekali ikut bernyanyi. Hanya Chanyeol yang cemberut.

 _…._

 _All this time how could you not know maybe~_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me_

 _You belong with me…_

"Wohooo, tepuk tangan!" seru Sehun kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun dan membuat gadis disebelahnya sebal dan membuka ikatan rambutnya. Baekhyun kemudian menyibakkan rambut kecoklatan panjangnya sedikit mengenai Chanyeol. Wangi shampoo strawberry menggoda hidung Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dari samping, gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Hal kesukaan Chanyeol, kemudian sang ballerina menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Tertawa mendengar konser tunggal Kyungsoo yang masih berlanjut.

 _…._

 _'Cause you are the piece of me_

 _I wish I didn't need_

 _Chasin' relentlessly_

 _Still fight and I don't know why_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

 _If our love insanity why are you my clarity!_

Jongin, Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi dengan suara melengking tak jelas. Chanyeol menyeringai dan menggeleng. Kyungsoo memang begitu, sama seperti Jongin, bisa mencairkan suasana karena keduanya memang sama-sama seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan iPodnya dan memasang earphonenya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengar konser Kyungsoo dan mendengar musiknya sendiri kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

Jongin menjalankan mobil dengan santai. Setelah setidaknya 3 jam perjalanan mereka akhirnya memasuki daerah tempat villa milik ayah Kyungsoo berada. Chanyeol melepas earphone yang menempel di telinganya kemudian mengusap-ngusap matanya. Suasana mobil sangat sepi, hanya suara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mengobrol santai. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang tertidur, masih di bahu Sehun. Sehun juga tertidur. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Menggemaskan sekali gadis itu.

Kyungsoo nampaknya menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah bangun kemudian mulai mengganggunya. "Selamat siang tuan muda, Chanyeol" katanya sambil nyengir.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Kapan kita sampai, Nini?" tanya Chanyeol pada sepupunya, menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang saat ini malah cekikikan.

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi" jawab Jongin.

"Cepatlah, kakiku pegal sekali rasanya" ujar Chanyeol dan dibalas decakkan oleh Jongin.

Tak sampai 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Jongin memarkirkan mobil di garasi yang ada di samping villa dua lantai dengan cat warna putih abu-abu. Sehun terbangun saat merasakan mobil sudah berhenti, laki-laki itu kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun agar kekasihnya bangun. Kyungsoo turun duluan dari mobil untuk membuka pintu. Jongin membuka bagasi mobil dan mengangkut barang-barang miliknya dan Kyungsoo, dibantu oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun adalah orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam villa. Villa itu tak terlalu besar, tapi sangat nyaman. Di sudut ruangan dekat jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke pantai ada grand piano dan gitar. Sofa empuk dengan karpet bulu tebal di ruang tengah terasa memanggil-manggil. Sebuah flat TV lengkap dengan DVD player sudah siap juga.

"Ada tiga kamar, satu di lantai bawah dan sisanya di atas. Aku dan Baekhyun akan tidur dibawah" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencuci tangan di tempat cuci piring di dapur.

"Kyung! Aku pikir kita akan tidur berdua" sahut Jongin yang sedang tidurann di sofa.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping grand piano. "Ayo Baekhyun, kita istirahat dulu" kata Kyungsoo sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada ketiga pemain basket yang tiduran di sofa dan karpet. Maklum, kaki mereka kan panjang, pasti terasa pegal jika harus duduk dan menekuk kaki selama berjam-jam. "Ya, ya, ya! Kalian atur sajalah mau tidur dimana dan dengan siapa. Aku dan Baekhyun mau beristirahat, aku akan memasak makan malam nanti. Ayo Baek" kedua perempuan caantik itu pun masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu kemudian terdengar suara kunci yang bergemerincing.

Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan.

"Siapa yang akan tidur sendiri?" tanya Sehun. Jongin kemudian tertawa dan menegakkan badannya.

"Tentu saja aku. Aku sudah lelah menyetir, jadi hanya aku yang pantas mendapat ruangan sendiri" ujar Jongin kemudian menarik turunkan alisnya. Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai. Tidak mau sampai berakhir satu ruangan dengan Sehun. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aturan dari mana itu? Tidak" katanya datar. Sehun mengangguk kemudian memegang dagunya, berpikir sesuatu.

"Tentukan dengan gunting, kertas, batu sajalah. Yang menang berarti ia bisa tidur sendiri." Ajak Sehun.

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Gunting, kertas, ba~tu!" sahut Jongin dan tak lama setelah itu ia tertawa puas.

"Lihat! Guntingku melawan kertas kalian. Aku tidur sendiri" dan setelah itu Jongin pun berdiri. Membawa ranselnya menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol dan Jongin mendecak dan menatap Jongin sebal.

Sore harinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk di dapur. Kyungsoo sedang mencuci sayuran sedangkan Baekhyun sedang memotong-motong kentang. Sang kapten basket baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hei, Kyung. Kok sepi sekali? Kemana Nini dan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berdiri di samping meja makan. Kyungsoo tak menoleh apalagi menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia sedang sibuk membersihkan ikan.

" Mereka berdua sedang pergi ke mini market, membeli makanan ringan" yang menjawab adalah Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Hm, sambil menunggu, kakak mau jus? Tadi aku membuat jus mangga, yang lain sudah coba, tinggal kakak yang belum" lanjut Baekhyun.

Hati Chanyeol berdegup kencang, Baekhyun baru saja menawarinya minuman. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menggangguk, "Boleh" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian meletakkan pisau dan kentang yang sedang ia pegang. Gadis itu mengambil gelas dan membuka lemari es kemudian mengambil jus mangga yang ia taruh di teko, menuangkannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak tumpah.

"Minumlah, aku tahu kau haus" kata Baekhyun saat ia memberikan gelas berisi jus mangga kepada Chanyeol dan kemudian kembali dengan kegiatan memotong kentangnya. Chanyeol meneguk jus mangga buatan Baekhyun, sebenarnya rasa jus itu sama saja dengan jus mangga yang lain tapi bagi Chanyeol rasanya berbeda, lebih manis dan lebih segar, karena itu buatan Baekhyun. Apalagi.

"Aw…" suara rintihan Baekhyun terdengar. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang mengemut jari telunjuknya.

"Astaga Baekhyun, kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sampai mau memotong jarimu sendiri?" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit mendramatisir. "Aku akan ambil kotak P3K!" lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan dapur.

Chanyeol buru-buru menaruh gelas yang sedang ia pegang di meja makan dan menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian menarik gadis itu menuju wastafel. Chanyeol buru-buru mencuci luka iris Baekhyun. Lumayan dalam sehingga darahnya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol menghisap darah di jari telunjuk Baekhyun, membuat si gadis terkesiap dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mencuci kembali jari Baekhyun dan mengambil kotak P3K yang sudah Kyungsoo bawakan. Lelaki itu mengambil betadine dan plester untuk luka, dengan telaten ia memasangkan plester itu di jari kurus milik Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati" ujar Chanyeol singkat kemudian memasukkan betadine dan sisa plester ke dalam kotak.

"Terimakasih, Kak" cicit Baekhyun kemudian memperhatikan jarinya yang sudah terbalut rapi. Tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Chanyeol gadis itu pun kembali mengambil pisau dan berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya tapi Chanyeol merebut pisau yang sedang di pegang Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Biar aku saja, kau kerjakan yang lain" jelas Chanyeol kemudian ia memotong kentang yang tersisa. Baekhyun hanya diam, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat serius, padahal ia hanya memotong sayuran.

Tak mereka sadari, sejak tadi Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Chanyeol. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat dan ia pun menyeringai.

 _"Nampaknya si galak Chanyeol menyukai kekasih orang"_ pikir Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu pun mengangkat bahunya kemudian bersiap untuk menggoreng ikan.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Selesai makan malam mereka berlima berkumpul di ruang tengah. Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang asyik bermain PlayStation yang mereka baru temui. Sehun menonton mereka berdua. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun nampak sedang memilih-milih film, mereka memang berencana untuk menonton film sebelum tidur.

"Baekhyun, horror atau Sci-Fi?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Dua-duanya bagus tapi sci-fi lebih menarik, Kak" jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian memilih film Hulk. Gadis itu memang random, jadi harap maklum.

"Ayo kita menonton ini, aku belum pernah menonton Hulk" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan DVD yang ia pilih pada Jongin. Chanyeol dan Jongin harus rela menyudahi permainan mereka dan mematikan PlayStation tersebut.

Film sudah akan dimulai. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dengan kepala Jongin di pahanya, sedangkan Sehun menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun yang duduk di bawah, bersandar pada sofa yang lain. Selimut tipis menutupi kaki sampai pinggang mereka. Chanyeol yang merupakan single satu-satunya, harus bersabar dan duduk di kursi santai yang menghadap langsung kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sial.

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengaitkan jemari mereka, lalu ia mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan ada yang beda. Ia kemudian melihat jari Baekhyun yang di balut plester luka bening.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan jarimu?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol rasanya ingin berdecak _'Kemana saja kau Oh Sehun baru menyadari luka di jari Baekhyun'_ pikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat jarinya kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka iris" jelas Baekhyun. Sehun kemudian mengecup luka Baekhyun.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Hyunnie" katanya lembut dan kembali menautkan jemari mereka. Chanyeol memutra bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk focus pada film.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan, Sehun kemudian menghampirinya dan mencium pipi Baekhyun kemudian menggoda Baekhyun dengan cara memainkan air keran. Chanyeol yang baru saja akan masuk ke dapur langsung membatalkan niatnya itu kemudian berjalan terus ke lantai dua untuk mandi. Chanyeol sedang malas melihat Sehun yang menghujani pipi tembem Baekhyun dengan kecupan. Intinya Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin cemburu.

Selesai mandi, Chanyeol membuka tas ranselnya dan memutuskan untuk memakai celana pendek selutut serta kaos tanpa lengan tak lupa topi dengan logo team baseball amerika kesukaannya. Chanyeol kemudian mengecek handphonenya, tak ada yang penting, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mematikan gadgetnya itu dan turun ke bawah, bergabung dengan yang lain yang sepertinya sudah ke pantai duluan.

Ketika sampai, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk berfoto ria bersama Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memakai celana pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya dan croptee warna putih sebagai atasan. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai, membiarkan angin meniup rambut kecoklatan yang Chanyeol tahu wangi buah strawberry itu. Jongin dan Sehun sedang bermain voli pantai.

Chanyeol berjalan ke bibir pantai, merasakan air laut membelai-belai kakinya. Lelaki itu memandang ke arah laut yang seperti tak ada ujungnya. Ombaknya tak terlalu besar. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan, ia teringat akan kejadian di dapur kemarin.

Ujung bibir Chanyeol terangkat keatas, ia merasakan perasaan yang hangat saat ia mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun. Walaupun hanya megatasi luka iris di jarinya, tapi Chanyeol tetap senang karena ia bisa _taking care of her_. Sekalian bentuk modus agar ia bisa memegang tangan lembut ballerina kesukaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol" seseorang berkata di samping Chanyeol yang segera membuka matanya dan menoleh. Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berdiri disamping Chanyeol sambil menatap ke laut.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan" jawab Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kamera yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Kamera milik Chanyeol. Gadis itu pun mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan laut dan tersenyum melihat hasilnya. Ia pun mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah Chanyeol dan memfoto lelaki jangkung itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak seakur ini" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh, memang benar, sejak ia mengenal Kyungsoo di bangku sekolah dasar, mereka selalu saja bertengkar dan saling mengatai satu sama lain. Tapi, Kyungsoo adalah teman terdekatnya, selain Jongin. "Chanyeol, kau tahu? Kita berteman sudah lama tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa membuatmu berubah menjadi orang yang lebih terbuka, padahal aku sudah sering mencobanya" ujar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengerti maksud perkataan Kyungsoo. Selama ini ia memang tak terlalu banyak bicara soal perasaannya, Chanyeol adalah laki-laki tertutup yang susah di sentuh hatinya. Lelaki itu juga orang yang tidak terlalu jago untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Kekurangan dari si perfeksionis, Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol dan memberikan kameranya pada laki-laki itu. Sang ballerina itu pun menatap Chanyeol antara khawatir dan senang. "Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang bisa membuatmu lebih terbuka dengan perasaanmu, Chanyeol. Sakit rasanya harus memendam perasaan." Dengan itu Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju Jongin yang sedang duduk-duduk.

Chanyeol menatap kamera yang tadi diberikan Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bisa mengerti apa maksud dari penuturan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Tapi yang Chanyeol pahami hanya satu. Memendam perasaan memang sakit.

 _Sakit sekali…_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Hari ini dia tak mau ambil pusing dan merasa sedih. Sang kapten pun berjalan menuju empat orang yang lain, dan mengabadikan beberapa moment kebersamaan mereka dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Ayo bermain voli lagi. Kali ini aku bersama Kyungsoo melawan Sehun dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk begitu juga Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo malah menatap Jongin horror.

"Aku tidak bisa main voli!" serunya kesal.

"Sudah main saja, hanya untuk bersenang-senang Kyungsoo ya!" kata Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa, Kyungsoo memang lemah kalau urusan olahraga. Jongin terkekeh mendengar komentar Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memang sudah klop dengan Chanyeol kalau urusan mengerjai Kyungsoo, yang dikerjai hanya mendengus dan mau tak mau ikut bermain.

Selagi yang berpacaran bermain voli. Chanyeol duduk santai sambil melihat foto-foto yang diambil oleh Kyungsoo. Kebanyakan isinya adalah dirinya dengan Jongin. Memang benar-benar tidak tahu malu, kemudian foto Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu yang dibuat Baekhyun. Menggemaskan.

Seakan tak puas karena foto Baekhyun hanya sedikit. Ia pun diam-diam kembali mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa karena ulah Kyungsoo. Tawa kesukaan Chanyeol, yang paling manis dan menular. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikutan tersenyum dan _Click. Clik. Clik._ Diambilnya foto Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa itu berkali-kali dan kemudian menurunkan kameranya.

Baekhyun lumayan baik dalam bermain voli. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada bermain basket. Sehun melakukan serving, lumayan keras tapi Jongin masih bisa mengembalikannya. Seperti itu terus, sampai Kyungsoo bisa bermain lebih baik. Chanyeol berjalan-jalan disekeliling mereka sambil mengabadikan kegiatan itu dan saat ia baru mau mengambil foto dari belakang team Sehun dan Baekhyun, bola hasil lemparan Jongin menghantam wajahnya. Bola itu tak berhasil dikembalikan kembali oleh Baekhyun yang posisinya saat itu sedang ada di belakang Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan! Kakak!" pekik Baekhyun lalu berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di pasir dan merasakan hidungnya ngilu, saat ia pegang, benar saja darah merembes dari hidungnya berkat hantaman bola voli yang lumayan keras. Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Chanyeol kemudian meraih tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menyentuh hidungnya.

"B-biar aku lihat" kata Baekhyun sambil menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu jelas terlihat khawatir. Jongin dan Kyungsoo buru-buru berlari kearah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa sampai bengkak begini?" ujar Baekhyun sambil memegang pipi Chanyeol. Sang kapten meringis, perih. Sepertinya bengkak karena terbentur kamera. Memang benar-benar sial.

"Ayo kembali ke villa" kata Sehun lalu membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Baekhyun segera berlari ke villa. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam melihat pemandangan yang baru terjadi, terutama Kyungsoo. Jongin yang baru akan menghampiri Chanyeol segera di cegah oleh Kyungsoo yang matanya memperhatikan mereka pergi.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, gadis itu sedang mencoba membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu sesekali meringis karena Baekhyun tak sengaja menyentuh bengkak di dekat hidungnya.

"Aku heran kenapa pipimu bisa bengkak begitu Chanyeol" ujar Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengatasi luka Chanyeol.

"Terbentur kamera, saat aku ingin mengambil foto" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa kemudian memegang dagu Chanyeol dan memperhatikan wajahnya, takut ada yang masih belum dibersihkan. Dada Chanyeol rasanya ingin meledak melihat Baekhyun sedekat ini. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil gel untuk pipi Chanyeol yang bengkak agar segera sembuh, kemudian dengan hati-hati mulai mengolesinya.

"Sakit ya? Tahan" ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meringis. Chanyeol mengangguk, dalam hati ia sangat senang dan ingin Baekhyun berlama-lama ada didekatnya. Apa ia harus terluka dulu baru bisa berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun?

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Suasana makan malam terasa hening. Setelah seharian main di pantai, tampaknya seluruh penghuni villa itu merasa lelah. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak sedang menyisihkan timun yang ada dalam makanannya. Gadis itu tidak suka timun? Pikir Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol kemudian tertawa.

"Baekhyun-a. Kau tidak suka timun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun yang sedang asyik memakan udang jadi menengok kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian membantunya menyingkirkan timun yang di potong kecil-kecil itu. Hal kecil sebagai bentuk perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku tidak suka timun. Baunya yang membuatku tidak suka" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Chanyeol justru sebaliknya, dia suka timun, baunya menyegarkan. Bahkan Chanyeol memakai sabun dengan ekstrak timun di rumah. Beruntung sekarang ia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak suka timun, jadi ia bisa mengganti sabunnya.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Baru jam 9 malam tapi semua sudah ada di ruangan masing-masing. Begitu juga Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun sedang memainkan handphonenya, sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sang kapten basket kemudian menyalakan handphonenya, mengecek jika ada hal penting, tapi tidak ada. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur walaupun rambut masih setengah kering. Chanyeol merasa lelah.

Baru akan memejamkan mata, Chanyeol mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sedang menatap langit-langit kamar, seperti berpikir sesuatu.

"Apa?" jawab Chanyeol suaranya jelas mengantuk.

Sehun membuang nafas, "Apa kau dekat dengan Wufan?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya karena tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Bisa dibilang ya, bisa dibilang tidak. Biasa saja" jawab Chanyeol kemudian ia menarik selimut sampai pinggang. Sehun tak menjawab beberapa saat, ia sepertinya ragu mau bercerita atau tidak, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. "Ada apa? Kau ada masalah dengan Wufan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak menyukaiku" jawab Sehun. Chanyeol jadi tidak mengantuk, perbincangan kali ini sukses membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa memang Wufan tidak menyukaiku. Setiap aku sedang dirumah Baekhyun, kakak laki-lakinya itu tampak tidak suka, selalu saja cemberut. Caranya bicara padaku juga begitu, dingin dan tak bersahabat" jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tak mengira Wufan berperilaku seperti itu pada Sehun. Chanyeol pikir Wufan malah menyukai Sehun, mengingat ia sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang teman satu teamnya itu. Aneh. Apa gara-gara itu juga Wufan malah meminta Chanyeol menjaga adiknya? Apa karena ia tidak mempercayai Sehun?

"Hei, Chanyeol" panggil Sehun. "Kenapa kau malah melamun?" ujar Sehun kesal.

"Tidak, tidak. Mungkin Wufan belum terbiasa saja denganmu" ujar Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Sehun padahal dirinya sendiri saja bingung. Sehun lagi-lagi membuang nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, yang aku mau hanya hubunganku dengan Baekhyun berjalan baik tanpa ada orang yang tidak suka" bisik Sehun.

"Asal kau tidak berlaku macam-macam dan memanfaatkan perasaan Baekhyun untukmu, kuyakin lama-lama Wufan bisa percaya padamu" jawab Chanyeol, ada nada ancaman dalam ucapannya. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia malah kembali memainkan handphonenya, dan dengan itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir liburan, mereka menghabiskan waktu di villa. Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali bermain playstation dengan Kyungsoo sebagai penonton mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang bermain piano ditemani oleh Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu mencoba memainkan beberapa lagu, lalu Sehun bertepuk tangan untuknya, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Tawa puas Jongin terdengar saat ia berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol. "Lihat! Kau kalah, Chan!" seru Jongin. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Kau curang" tuduh Chanyeol kemudian ia duduk di sofa.

"Akui saja kekalahanmu, Mr. Park" goda Jongin si menyebalkan. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa bersama Jongin kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-a, nyanyikan lagu untukku" pinta Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk dan mulai memainkan nada-nada lembut. Kyungsoo ikut bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang bermain piano kemudian mengambil kameranya. _Click. Click. Clik._ Diabadikannya moment itu. Chanyeol memang tidak akan merasa puas akan Baekhyun.

"Nanti malam akan ada festival dan bazaar di sekitar sini, penduduk setempat yang mengadakannya. Jalan kaki juga bisa" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Tentu saja kita semua harus kesana" kata Kyungsoo, ya ya ya Kyungsoo yang suka mengatur, siapa yang akan berani membantahnya?

Menjelang malam, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun sudah siap pergi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun belum keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Wanita" gumam Jongin.

Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar, mereka berdua terlihat sangat cantik. Sehun dan Chanyeol terdiam melihat Baekhyun sedangkan Jongin malah tertawa melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Jongin.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali" puji Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja mengajari Baekhyun berdandan ala wanita dewasa" kata Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana? Cocok kan?" tanya Kyungsoo kali ini pada Sehun.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol mengangguk. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Rutuknya dalam hati. Beruntung Sehun juga mengangguk jadi perhatian Kyungsoo tertuju pada Sehun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Kami berdua harus tampil cantik, menunjukkan wanita Seoul yang modern" ujar Kyungsoo menyombongkan diri. "Ayo berangkat!"

Sampai di tempat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Ya, dia tidak mau jadi pengganggu. Banyak sekali makanan yang ditawarkan di festival itu. Ada juga stand sepatu dan pakaian, tapi Chanyeol tidak butuh pakaian untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol berjalan lagi, kali ini matanya tertarik saat melihat stand yang menjual pernak pernik untuk perempuan. Diambilnya jepitan kecil dengan hiasan berbentuk bintang. Bintang. Ia teringat akan Baekhyun, gadis itu sepertinya suka bintang. Terbukti dengan hiasan di tas sekolahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan Baekhyun yang memakai jepit rambut itu. Pasti sangat lucu.

"Untuk kekasihmu?" tanya penjaga stand itu. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol tapi masih memegang jepit rambut yang ia pilih tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau menyukai gadis itu, walaupun dia milik orang lain, seharusnya kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu, nak" ujar pemilik stand yang merupakan wanita paruh baya itu.

Kaget, Chanyeol kemudian menatap wanita itu dan mengangkat alisnya. _'Darimana dia tahu?'_ pikir Chanyeol, kemudian sang wanita paruh baya tersenyum.

"Ayolah, jangan menutupi perasanmu, setidaknya biarkan gadis itu tahu kalau kau punya perasaan padanya."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Berapa harga ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Gratis untukmu"

Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh dan mengangguk, beruntung sekali.

"Terimakasih" ujarnya. Wanita itu pun tersenyum kemudian berkata "Gadis itu gadis yang baik, jangan ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia pun membungkuk dan kemudian pergi. Takut pikirannya dibaca lebih jauh lagi.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Chanyeol adalah orang yang sampai terakhir di villa. Saat ia memasuki villa ia melihat Jongin sedang menonton TV.

"Darimana saja kau, Park?" tanya Jongin.

"Festival?" ujar Chanyeol menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu, ah sudahlah yang penting kau sudah sampai, sekarang aku mau tidur" Jongin segera berdiri dari sofa kemudian naik menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sofa menggantikan Jongin. Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil jepit yang ia dapat di festival tadi. Chanyeol ragu, apa ia harus memberikannya pada Baekhyun atau tidak. Ia juga tidak tahu waktu yang tepat agar ia bisa memberikannya pada gadis itu.

Chanyeol bersandar pada sofa. Matanya menatap kosong kearah TV. Perkataan wanita penjaga stand tempat ia mendapatkan jepit berhias bintang itu. Ada benarnya juga. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus memberi tahu Baekhyun kalau dia punya perasaan padanya. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus berbagi perasaannya pada Baekhyun, bagaimana caranya, itu yang Chanyeol bingungkan.

"Kakak—" Chanyeol terbangun dari lamunannya saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya. Masih mengenakan maxi dress yang tadi ia pakai ke festival. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol balik. "Kenapa belum tidur?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun kemudian memegang lehernya dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya sambil meminum air putih yang ia ambil.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab sampai saat Baekhyun akan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Laki-laki itu pun berdiri. "Mau jalan-jalan keluar denganku?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan di bibir pantai. Angin malam terasa menyejukkan bagi mereka berdua. Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di saku jeansnya, memegang-megang jepitan yang ia ingin berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak terasa besok kita harus pulang lagi ke Seoul" ujar Baekhyun kemudian ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap laut malam. Bintang bertaburan di langit, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang. Kak Kyungsoo sangat baik mau mengajakku kesini" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jadi ikut tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau mau kesini lagi suatu saat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinganya tapi angin terus saja meniupkan rambutnya. Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengeluarkan jepit rambut hadiah untuk Baekhyun dari sakunya.

Dengan gugup ia memakaikannya untuk Baekhyun. Sang ballerina hanya diam menatap Chanyeol. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup saat ia menunduk dan menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Hadiah untumu, Baek" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung. "Hadiah? Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Saat aku melihatnya, aku teringat padamu, jadi… yeah"

Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil dan memegangi jepitan itu. "Trims" katanya manis.

 _Hening…_

"Baekhyun…" panggil Chanyeol

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menyukai seseorang, sudah lumayan lama, tapi sebelum sempat kau menyatakan perasaanmu, orang itu sudah bersama orang lain?" tanya Chanyeol memberanikan diri.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau aku, mungkin akan mengatakan yang seujujurnya. Mungkin. Tapi aku tahu itu pasti sangat sulit, mengingat orang itu sudah bersama orag lain" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kata kakakku, menyukai seseorang bukan hal yang harus kau sesali. Bagiku, meskipun orang itu sudah bersama orang lain, bukan berarti kau harus berhenti menyukainya. Selagi menyukainya adalah hal yang membuatku senang, kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun kemudian melemparkan senyum hangatnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. "Ya, menyukainya adalah hal yang paling membuatku senang" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil dan kembali berjalan. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kakak, darimana kau tahu aku suka bintang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh jepitannya.

"Melihat gantungan tasmu yang penuh bintang, sepertinya semua orang akan tahu kalau kau suka bintang" jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun menunduk malu, "Sejelas itu kah? Sebenarnya aku suka bintang karena ayah bilang, ibu akan selalu ada di antara bintang-bintang itu" jelas Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Chanyeol kemudian mendekati Baekhyun, berdiri disamping gadis itu.

"Sampai umurku saat ini, aku masih saja percaya pada perkataan ayahku" lanjut Baekhyun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku yakin ibumu adalah bintang paling terang di langit, Baekhyun" Chanyeol berujar dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa ikut bersedih, ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun sampai ia bisa merasakan luka di hati gadis itu.

"Ya, aku yakin itu. Terimakasih ya untuk jepitannya, bertambah satu lagi koleksi bintangku"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke villa, sudah malam"

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke villa. Saat sampai di depan gerbang, Chanyeol berhenti dan dengan itu Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ballerina.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, kemudian membalikkan badannya kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol pun menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun, lembut dan penuh harap agar Baekhyun membalasnya. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam, tangannya mencoba mendorong Chanyeol, tapi ia lemas, bukan karena Chanyeol menahannya, tapi gadis itu memang tidak bisa.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasakan pipinya basah. Ia lalu melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol kemudian mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Menyukaimu adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia, Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol. "Aku bahagia dua tahun ini bisa mengagumimu" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian memegang tangan Chanyeol dan melepaskannya dari pipinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya bergetar dan masih menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mati saja, melihat Baekhyun menangis karenanya, membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Tapi, sisi egoisnya ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun saat itu juga, ia tak mau memendamnya lagi, ia tidak mau perasaannya hanya sebatas ada di dalam hatinya tanpa Baekhyun mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"M-maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang saat kau sudah bersama Sehun. Maaf Baekhyun" jelas Chanyeol, suaranya juga ikutan bergetar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian segera membuka pagar villa dan berlari masuk kedalam. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Sang kapten pun menendang pasir, kesal bercampur sedih. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Kali ini karena ia yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak akan mau melihatnya lagi, ia yakin Baekhyun sekarang membencinya.

Chanyeol buru-buru masuk kedalam, menuju kamarnya dan dengan cepat memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel. Laki-laki itu kemudian keluar villa lagi, memutuskan untuk pergi saat itu juga karena ia tidak mau Baekhyun sampai melihatnya lagi. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang dengan bus malam.

Beruntung bagi Chanyeol, masih ada bus yang membawa penumpang menuju Seoul. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Sepi sekali, dan Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu. Lelaki jangkung itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela, menatap kosong keluar.

Separuh dirinya meyesal telah berbuat seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Tapi, separuhnya lagi ia merasa lega.

Setidaknya Baekhyun sudah tahu akan perasaannya…

 **-TBC-**

 **Hoah, untuk chapter ini aku... ahsudahlah hahaha I know its not worth your wait ;-; Imsorry!  
**

 **Sedikit masukkin pengalaman pribadi tentang pipi bengkak dan hidung berdarah karena bola voli -_-**

 **Thank you for your supports!**

 **Reviewnya kebanyakan pada gemes hehehe :(**

 **Aku juga gemes! Gimana yaa lanjutannya? Apa Baekhyun bakal mutusin Sehun demi Chanyeol? Hmm...**

 **Gatau aaah...**

 **Me lav ya. Thank u thank u thank u yang sudah baca! ^^ Lets be friend!**

 **Review dengan kata sopan akan selalu dihargai looh :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_FINAL CHAPTER_**

 ** _Mohon sabar yaa bacanya ;-;_**

 ** _Abis baca jangan lupa notes aku di bawah sekalian di baca juga yah :D_**

 ** _Maafkan typosku yang selalu mengganggu!_**

 ** _Special untuk yang ini ada sisi Baekhyun juga hehehe_**

 _Setidaknya Baekhyun sudah tahu akan perasaannya…_

 **Chapter 5**

Pagi harinya saat Chanyeol baru membuka mata setelah ia hanya bisa tidur selama 3 jam. Laki-laki itu kemudian meraih handphonenya. Banyak sekali miscall dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. SMS juga dari mereka berdua yang menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol. Sang kapten basket hanya membalas pada sepupunya, Jongin. Mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengabarkan kalau dia sudah sampai di rumah, kemudian Chanyeol mematikan handphonenya dan kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru bangun saat jam makan malam. Kakaknya Park Yoora menggedor-gedor kamarnya membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan wajah yang kusut lelaki jangkung itu bertanya pada kakaknya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil berdecak.

"Kau sedang apa sih Kak, mengganggu tidurku saja" ujar Chanyeol sambil menguap.

Yoora menepuk dahi Chanyeol agar adiknya itu bangun. "Makan malam. Turun." Katanya singkat kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menguap. Lelaki itu tak mengindahkan kakaknya dan memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya, tak berselera makan apapun.

Chanyeol terbangun di tengah malam karena ia merasa haus. Akhirnya ia turun ke bawah untuk mengambil minum. Suasana rumahnya sepi karena yang lain sudah tertidur. Hal yang sangat disyukuri oleh Chanyeol karena ia tak mau diwawancarai tentang liburan. Ayah dan Ibunya pasti akan bertanya soal kenapa ia pulang lebih awal dari yang direncanakan.

Chanyeol kembali naik ke kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur lagi tapi ia tak bisa. Seharian ia sudah tidur, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Baekhyun dengan pergi kedunia mimpi. Sang kapten basket pun duduk di depan meja komputernya, memegangi bibirnya yang basah karena ia baru minum. Laki-laki itu masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut Baekhyun di bibirnya. Bagaimana pun juga itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Chanyeol kemudian memejamkan mata saat ia teringat wajah Baekhyun yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Wajah Baekhyun yang menangis. _Ugh…_

Ia segera saja menyalakan komputernya dan mengambil kameranya yang masih ada di ransel. Berniat memindahkan foto-foto saat liburan ke komputernya. Berniat melihat wajah Baekhyun lagi. Dipindahkannya ratusan foto yang ia ambil saat liburan, kemudian ia memisahkan foto Baekhyun yang diam-diam ia ambil. Lumayan banyak. Ada setengah dari keseluruhan. Chanyeol tertawa miris, ia merasa menjadi seorang stalker menyebalkan yang selalu mengambil foto orang lain secara diam-diam.

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum saat melihat-lihat hasil fotonya. Baekhyun benar-benar definisi dari sebuah seni. Indah dan enak dipandang. Sangatlah beruntung bagi pria yang kelak akan memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya dan mendapat keturunan bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin mendiang ibu Baekhyun juga secantik Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun…

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Chanyeol pulang dari liburan yang berakhir… sedih itu, lelaki itu hanya menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Entah bermain komputer atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan dan menghabiskan makanan di rumah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri sudah sangat bosan. Ia hanya keluar rumah untuk bermain basket di belakang rumahnya dan belanja ke minimarket. Chanyeol si anak rumahan yang malas pergi kemana-mana atau tepatnya tidak mau kemana-mana.

Saat ini ia sedang menjelajah internet. Awalnya ia hanya menonton video-video pertandingan basket di youtube, lama kelamaan ia bosan dan menutup tab youtube kemudian mengunjungi website sekolah. Tak ada yang special atau berita-berita penting tapi yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol adalah halaman di kolom siswa tahun akhir yang berisi pilihan-pilihan untuk melanjutkan sekolah atau pekerjaan yang bisa diambil setelah lulus. Chanyeol belum sempat melihat itu.

Banyak sekali tawaran-tawaran beasiswa ke luar negeri tapi sulit sekali untuk mendapatkannya. Chanyeol harus belajar super giat di semester akhir yang hanya akan di fokuskan pada minat dan keterampilan agar bisa direkomendasikan ke pendidikan yang lebih tinggi lagi. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menjadi atlet basket. Ia ingin hobinya sekaligus menjadi profesi, bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Tapi kalau dipikir secara realistis, Chanyeol juga ingin bekerja selain jadi atlet yang menurutnya akan sangat sulit dan tak selalu menjanjikan. Laki-laki itu jadi berpikir, akan jadi apa dia kelak? Saat jam pelajaran saja ia masih terus saja tidur dikelas. Di bacanya lagi daftar universitas yang ada di Korea mau pun luar negeri, berharap ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Sore harinya, Jongin datang kerumah Chanyeol. Mau tak mau laki-laki itu harus menerima sepupunya yang datang dengan tampang horror. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membuat Jongin tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya karena biasanya Jongin akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian mengajak Jongin ke kamarnya, karena ia tidak terlalu suka ada di ruang tamu, apalagi jika bersama Jongin.

Sang kapten duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan memandangi Jongin yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup.

"Ada apa denganmu, Nini?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya kesal juga karena Jongin daritadi hanya diam saja, memandanginya seperti seorang penjahat.

Jongin menggertakan giginya kemudian akhirnya bicara, "Kau yakin tidak ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku, Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin.

Yang ditanya kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud Jongin yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi dari villa, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa hal itu penting sekali untukmu, Jongin, yang terpentingkan aku sudah mengabarimu" ujar Chanyeol mencoba tenang. "Sebenarnya ada apa kau datang kesini dan tiba-tiba kau marah-marah padaku, Kim Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin kemudian berdecak. Ditatapnya lagi Chanyeol yang saat ini tak mau kalah balik menatapnya. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi tegang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Park Chanyeol, tapi kenapa kau mencium kekasih temanmu sendiri?!" tandas Jongin akhirnya.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, tak menyangka akan perkataan Jongin.

"Kemarin malam, Sehun mengajakku pergi minum dan apa yang terjadi? Ia tiba-tiba bilang padaku kalau ia melihatmu mencium Baekhyun di villa. Apa benar itu?" tanya Jongin.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Ternyata Sehun melihatnya, tapi saat ia kembali ke kamar saat itu, ia memang tak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun. Sang kapten basket pun memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. Rumit.

"Park Chanyeol! Jawab aku!" gertak Jongin.

"Iya. Apa yang dilihat Sehun itu benar. Aku mencium Baekhyun, lalu apa?" ujar Chanyeol datar.

Jongin kemudian diam dan mengusap wajahnya. Frustasi akan perlakuan sepupunya yang satu itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang sedikit melembut.

Saat ditanya kenapa seperti itu, Chanyeol benar-benar diam dan tak bisa menjawab. Bingung antara harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jongin atau tidak. Ia hanya tidak mau semua menjadi rumit. Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengusir Jongin dari rumahnya, tapi tidak mungkin.

" _Karena aku mau…_ " jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Jongin yang sepertinya muak, kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dan mendaratkan tinjunya ke rahang sepupunya sendiri hingga Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Jongin menatap sepupunya itu kesal.

"DEMI TUHAN PARK CHANYEOL! KAU BOHONG!" teriak Jongin. "Disaat seperti ini kau masih saja berbohong padaku?!" lanjut Jongin.

Chanyeol kemudian memegangi rahangnya, ada darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Perih. Tapi tak seperih hatinya saat ia mengatakan. "Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri Kim Jongin. Aku bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang aku mau dan meninggalkannya, benarkan? Begitulah yang aku pikirkan saat aku mencium Baekhyun. Ingin sekali kurebut dia dari Sehun dan menjadikannya mainanku, bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?"

Kim Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jijik dan kecewa. Laki-laki itu kemudian menarik kaus hitam Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tinggi berdiri. Jongin menatap mata Chanyeol. Sedih dan marah tersirat disana. "Asal kau tahu Chanyeol. Sehun, kurasa akan menjadi gila karena saat ini Baekhyun menghindarinya. Untung saja ia lelaki yang penuh dengan keberanian sehingga ia terus berjuang untuk mendekati Baekhyun lagi. Dan kau… lelaki macam apa kau tak mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri pada gadis yang jelas-jelas kau sukai?" tanya Jongin tapi sebelum Chanyeol bisa menjawabnya ia melanjutkan, "Aku sudah tahu kau sejak kecil, aku tahu kau tidak akan seperti itu, Park Chanyeol. _Aku tahu kau menyukai Baekhyun_ " kemudian Jongin mendorong Chanyeol dan sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar sang kapten basket ia bergumam "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku lebih awal dan semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Siapa yang akan membelamu, Chan?" dan kemudian ia pun keluar dari kamar.

'Tidak ada' jawab Chanyeol dalam hati

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Chanyeol kembali duduk didepan komputer dan kembali membuka folder yang berisi foto-foto Baekhyun. Perbincangannya dengan Jongin tadi sore masih saja terngiang-ngiang di benak Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia melirik kertas-kertas yang ia print dan mengambilnya. Matanya menatap kertas itu serius. Formulir pendaftaran perguruan tinggi di Jerman. Saat ia melihat-lihat universitas yang bekerja sama dengan sekolahnya saat ini, ia akhirnya menemukan hal yang menarik baginya.

"Haruskah?" tanya Chanyeol pada diri sendiri. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan melirik foto Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa menghiasi layar dekstopnya. Chanyeol kemudian membuka jendela sambil memegangi kertas formulir tadi dan menatap keluar.

Terjadi perang batin di kepala Chanyeol. Liburan semester tersisa kurang dari dua minggu. Ia harus menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Dalam hati ia ingin masa depan bersama Baekhyun tapi setelah apa yang dilakukannya, Chanyeol merasa ia tidak pantas. Ia memejamkan matanya karena ia merasakan perih di hatinya.

" _Baekhyun maafkan aku…_ " bisiknya.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Hari pertama sekolah di semester baru sudah dimulai. Lobbi sekolah sangat penuh oleh siswa-siswi yang sepertinya sedang bercerita tentang liburan mereka. Siswa tahun akhir langsung berkumpul di aula karena akan ada seminar mengenai perguruan tinggi dan pekerjaan.

Chanyeol datang terlambat ternyata. Sempat ia melihat Jongin sedang bersama Sehun. Mereka berdua juga sempat bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tak ada senyum jahil yang biasa mereka lemparkan satu sama lain, yang ada hanya diam bahkan seperti tidak kenal. Chanyeol akhirnya duduk di kursi palin belakang. Sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dunia memusuhi dirinya.

Penyerahan berkas minat pun sudah dilaksanakan. Chanyeol yang tidak ke kantin saat makan siang malah duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman sekolah. Mengeluarkan buku dan membacanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa focus sama sekali. Ia teringat akan tekad yang ia buat malam itu setelah pertengkarannya dengan Jongin. Entah ia bisa melaksanakan tekadnya itu atau tidak, tapi Chanyeol akan selalu mencoba karena keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia ingin melanjutkan sekolah di Jerman.

Chanyeol sudah rela melepaskan keinginannya menjadi atlet basket. Ia sudah siap meninggalkan Korea. Ia siap jika harus melepaskan Baekhyun. Astaga. Chanyeol tahu, jika ia mengambil sebuah keputusan ia harus siap berkorban, tapi berkorban perasaan? Apa ia benar-benar siap? Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi, saat ini ia masih ingin mencoba. Mencoba mendekati Baekhyun layaknya seorang pria sejati.

Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau ia bisa atau tidak…

Jam makan siang sudah berakhir. Saat Chanyeol berjalan di lobbi, ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju lokernya yang berada di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Gadis itu awalnya belum menyadari Chanyeol ada karena ia berjalan sambil menunduk tapi saat ia sudah menyadari ada Chanyeol gadis itu menatapnya kemudian berujar singkat. "Permisi aku mau membuka lokerku" katanya.

Chanyeol pun bergeser dan membiarkan Baekhyun membuka lokernya. Saat ia selesai mengambil beberapa buku, sang ballerina kemudian membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian ia pergi.

Chanyeol memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dan kemudian menghilang saat gadis itu berbelok menuju gedun seni. Ada sedikit rasa kehilangan di hati Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi suara lembut Baekhyu yan menyapanya saat mereka bertemu. Tak ada senyum manis di wajah Baekhyun saat ia melihatnya. Hanya raga cantiknya saja yang hadir tapi tidak ada Baekhyun yang hangat lagi.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah. Team basket berkumpul kembali di gedung kebanggaan mereka. Chanyeol datang sendiri dan lagi-lagi yang paling akhir. Sebelum ia menuju tempat latihan, ia memang menyempatkan diri untuk ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku. Saat ia menaruh tas di bangku pemain. Rekan teamnya langsung diam kemudian memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol benar-benar dimusuhi…

Sang kapten kemudian menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Baik. Ada yang ingin ku beri tahu pada kalian" ujar Chanyeol serius. Tak ada yang menanggapinya, mereka hanya menatap Chanyeol antara malas dan bosan.

Chanyeol kemudia menarik nafas dan membuangnya, teknik menenangkan diri yang biasa ia lakukan. "Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari team basket" katanya datar.

Jongin berdecak diikuti oleh Sehun yang memutar bola matanya.

"Baguslah" kata Jongin sarkastik.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk dan menatap junior-juniornya yang tampak kaget, tidak mengira Chanyeol sampai akan mengundurkan diri dari team basket. Seluruh team tentu saja sudah tahu cerita antara Sehun dan Chanyeol karena saat Sehun mengajak Jongin minum, ada beberapa junior yang ikut. Setelah itu sudah dipastikan ada penyebar _gossip_ di antara mereka.

"Tapi sekarang aku masih kapten di team ini. Aku minta untuk anak kelas 2 dan kelas 1 untuk meninggalkan lapangan. Sekarang!" perintah Chanyeol. Junior-juniornya buru-buru keluar lapangan, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun. Setelah dirasa sepi. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil bola basket dan melemparkannya pada Sehun.

Mereka berdua pun bermain berdua dengan Jongin sebagai penonton. Sehun memegang bola saat ini, tatapannya sangat tajam menusuk ketika Chanyeol berusaha merebut bola darinya.

"Kau tahu, Park. Aku bukan orang yang suka berbagi" katanya kemudian berusaha mendribble bola melewati Chanyeol. Saat Sehun berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu pun menyeringai kea rah Chanyeol. "Aku juga tidak suka jika milikku, diambil orang" lanjutnya.

Kemudian giliran Chanyeol yang melemparkan bola ke dalam ring tapi gagal, beruntung ia masih bisa merebut bola dari Sehun. "Siapa yang merebut punya siapa yang kau bicarakan Oh Sehun" ujar Chanyeol kemudian mencoba memasuki bola kedalam ring dan kali ini ia berhasil. "Tahu apa kau soal Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, kali ini tak ada yang memegang bola. Keduanya malah saling menatap dengan tatapan berbahaya. "Kau, bahkan belum setahun mengenalnya" lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Hei, untuk apa aku tahu Baekhyun sampai bertahun-tahun kalau kenal sebentar saja aku sudah bisa menjadi kekasihnya?" sindir Sehun dan perkataannya itu menusuk tepat kehati Chanyeol. "Setidaknya aku berani menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun" sindirnya lagi saat Chanyeol tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Apa kau benar menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun kemudian tertawa, "Jujur awalnya aku hanya tertarik dengan fisiknya yang cantik" Sehun mengaku.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, sudah gatal sekali ingin menonjok Sehun.

"Tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi mencintainya. Seperti kubilang padamu, gadis itu adalah gadis paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui" lanjut Sehun.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berusaha tenang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa marah, tapi mendengar Sehun memuji Baekhyun saja ia tidak suka. "Baik. Aku terima kekalahanku. Aku akan melepas Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol tapi malah di hadiahi tonjokkan keras dari Sehun.

"Setelah kau mencium kekasihku dan membuatnya menghindariku, kau baru bilang mau melepaskannya, Park Chanyeol?!" teriak Sehun. "Seharusnya dari awal kau harus rela Baekhyun sudah bersamaku!"

Jongin datang mendekati mereka tapi Chanyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan Baekhyun saat dimana aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, ternyata kau sudah lebih dahulu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun!" balas Chanyeol. "Kau tidak mengerti!" lanjutnya.

"Sekarang salah siapa? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak member tahuku tentang perasaanmu sebenarnya pada Baekhyun? Kupikir kita teman, Chanyeol" ujar Sehun kali ini nada suaranya tak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku salah" gumam Chanyeol kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung.

Chanyeol berjalan di lorong gedung seni tari. Saat ia sampai ditempat latihan tari balet, ia melihat dari pintu kaca, Baekhyun yang sedang menari. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, sama seperti gerakannya yang terlihat sedih. Gadis itu sangat berkonsentrasi dengan gerakannya. Yang membuat Chanyeol kaget adalah jepitan berbentuk bintang yang dipakai Baekhyun. Sedikit dalam hati Chanyeol merasa senang akan hal itu.

Sang ballerina berhenti menari saat ia melihat Chanyeol dari dinding kaca. Gadis itu hanya diam sampai Chanyeol menyadari kalau Baekhyun akhirnya tahu kalau dia sedang menontonnya. Dengan gugup, Chanyeol masuk ke ruang latihan dan berdiri agak jauh di belakang Baekhyun. Si jangkung berdiri, menatap Baekhyun dari pantulan cermin, dan sang ballerina juga sama.

"Ada apa kakak kesini?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya sedikit bergetar di telinga Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bahagia saat bersama Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Baekhyun diam, nafasnya memburu kemudian gadis itu menggigit bibi bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal dan mulai berkeringat hebat.

"Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol.

"A-aku… aku bahagia" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mencoba menerima pengakuan Baekhyun walaupun ia sakit. Tapi kalau Baekhyun bilang, ia bahagia. Untuk apa Chanyeol harus kembali mencoba? Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sekali ini saja, izinkan aku memelukmu, Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol saat ia merasakan ketidak nyamanan Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua kemudian menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, menunduk. Sedangkan sang ballerina menatap lurus ke arah cermin.

Sedih. Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya dan meraih kedua tangan gadis itu. Menatap mata coklatnya.

"Tadinya aku ingin mencoba mendekatimu, tapi setelah mendengar ternyata kau bahagia, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maafkan aku Baek atas perlakuanku waktu itu. Kembalilah pada Sehun. Ia sangat menyayangimu" ujar Chanyeol. Gadis itu terdiam dan menutup matanya ketika Chanyeol perlahan mencium keningnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol dan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Saat sampai dirumah, Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukkan Wufan. Gadis itu akhirnya menangis juga dihadapan kakaknya. Wufan hanya diam, mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan.

"Kalau cinta rasanya sesakit ini, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta, kakak" ujar Baekhyun ditengah tangisnya. Wufan mengangguk, perihatin melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sampai tersedu-sedu seperti itu. "Kenapa sakit sekali?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

Wufan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari adiknya karena ia ingin menunggu Baekhyun merasa tenang.

Saat Wufan merasa tangis Baekhyun berhenti, yang ia dapat bukan Baekhyun yang sudah tenang, tetapi adiknya tertidur di pelukannya. Wufan rasanya ingin sekali menangis melihat Baekhyun yang sampai tertidur di antar oleh tangisannya sendiri. Adiknya itu pasti sangatlah lelah. Lelah segala-galanya. Wufan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamarnya yang serba pink.

"Kau sakit karena kau harus memilih, Baekhyun-a" bisik Wufan lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Wufan kemudian menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun dari wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Your first broken heart… Aku tahu kau bisa, Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah karena Wufan melarangnya setelah menyadari kalau Baekhyun demam lagi. Apalagi kalau bukan karena stress. Baekhyun sedang tiduran di kamarnya saat handphonenya bergetar.

Dari Sehun…

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mau mengangkat telepon dari Sehun.

 _"Baekhyunnie? Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku"_ ujar Sehun terdengar lega.

"Ma-mafkan aku, Kak" jawab Baekhyun.

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hari ini tidak sekolah?"_ tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Iya. Aku tidak masuk hari ini."

 _"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"_

"Hmm"

 _"Kalau begitu aku kerumahmu"_

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, Sehun sudah menutup teleponnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Chanyeol masuk ke ruang pelatih dan kemudian menyerahkan amplop tanda ia mengundurkan diri dari team basket. Pelatih Lee menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, Chanyeol" tanya pelatih Lee.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku ingin focus belajar dan memenuhi keinginanku untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Jerman" jelas Chanyeol.

Sang pelatih kemudian diam dan menatap amplop yang tadi diberikan oleh Chanyeol, kemudian mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. "Baiklah. Semoga kau berhasil, Park Chanyeol. Terimakasih sudah menjadi kapten team, prestasi yang sudah kau gapai sangatlah cemerlang" ujar sang pelatih.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bukan karena aku, tapi karena semua anggota team sudah bekerja keras, dan tentu saja karenamu, pelatih" kata Chanyeol.

Sang pelatih tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Melihatmu yang selalu bekerja keras, aku yakin kau akan sukses mendapatkan apa yang kau mau"

Chanyeol mengangguk tapi hatinya sedikit tersindir karena sebenarnya ia tidak seperti itu, contohnya saja Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih pelatih. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Chanyeol pun membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruang pelatih.

Chanyeol memperhatikan lapangan tempat ia biasa latihan. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali ia diseleksi. Saat pertama ia bertanding. Saat pertama ia diangkat sebagai kapten. Saat ia menyeleksi anggota team. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol pun mengambil bola basket dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Masuk.

"Nice shoot, bro!" ujar seseorang dari pintu masuk gedung. Itu Jongin. Lelaki itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum di wajahnya. Disampingnya ada Kyungsoo yang ikut tersenyum kearahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, sahabatnya sudah kembali.

"Mau melanjutkan belajar ke Jerman, heh?" goda Jongin sambil meninju dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Si galak Chanyeol, akhirnya jatuh cinta juga" kali ini ujar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut kedua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Tempat biasa?" ajak Chanyeol. .

.

.

.

Tiga bersahabat itu menghabiskan waktu di sebuah kedai ramen di pinggiran kota. Jongin sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen. Kyungsoo satu saja belum habis-habis, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mangkuk keduanya.

"Aku ingin langsung bekerja di tempat ayahku, sudah tidak mau ambil omong kosong sekolah" ujar Jongin kemudian ia mengambil jus melon Kyungsoo dan meminumnya. Kyungsoo berdecak melihat kelakuan kekasihnya sendiri dengan gemas ia pun menjitak kepala Jongin. Chanyeol terkekeh dan memakan ramennya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa Jerman?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku suka saja dengan program belajarnya" jelas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengganti topic pembicaraan. "Soal Baekhyun… Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, Chanyeol" ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mencoba terlihat santai padahal ia tidak sama sekali. "Ceritakan saja"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baekhyun, gadis pemalu itu, kalau aku bilang jauh sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Sehun, kurasa dia mengagumimu. Entahlah Chanyeol, tapi radarku terlalu kuat kalau urusan perasaan orang" Kyungsoo tertawa kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau ingat saat aku dan Baekhyun datang ke tempat latihan basket? Sebenarnya saat itu Baekhyun minta aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke lapangan basket. Aku sudah tahu sebenarnya gadis itu ingin melihatmu, menggemaskan sekali bukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tapi dalam hati ia menangis. _Baekhyun…_

"Ia selalu curi-curi pandang jika kita sedang bersama asal kau tahu, Chanyeol. Saat aku tahu kau mengantarnya pulang karena Wufan tak bisa menjemputnya, gadis itu tak berhenti bertanya tentangmu padaku, walaupun dengan caranya yang sedikit berbeda. In her eyes, aku lihat banyak cinta saat aku bercerita tentangmu padanya" ujar Kyungsoo.

 _Oh Baekhyun…._

Raut wajah Kyungsoo kemudian berubah sedih. "Tapi, Baekhyun selalu merasa kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Bagi Baekhyun ia tidak bisa menggapaimu, akhirnya ia mencoba merelakanmu. Disaat yang seperti itu, Sehun datang padanya. Membawa cinta" Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Ia gadis yang sangat baik. Sehun berhasil merebut hatinya menurutku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dalam hati Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, jadi kubilang, ia masih bingung atau jadi bingung entahlah…"

Chanyeol diam, sedikit menyesal mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Menyebalkan sekali bukan? Saat kau ingin merelakan seseorang tapi kemudian fakta-fakta yang mengejutkan mulai terkuak. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memutar waktu, tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol kemudian buru-buru menunjukkan cengiran kekanakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bernakal-nakal ria?" ajak Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Apapun untuk sahabatku yang sedang patah hati!"

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Baekhyun segera masuk ke rumah setelah mengantar Sehun ke depan. Kepalanya masih pusing. Baekhyun bukannya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, gadis itu malah mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Kebiasaan Baekhyun kalau perasaannya sedang tidak enak.

Wufan mengizinkan Baekhyun masuk tentu saja. Lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan mengajaknya duduk di karpet hangat disamping tempat tidur Wufan.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di bahu Wufan. Ingin menangis lagi, karena Sehun, karena kegelisahannya.

"Kakak, kalau kau disuruh memilih antara dicintai atau mencintai, kau pilih apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Wufan terdiam sejenak, pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini terasa susah dijawab olehnya.

"Kak…" panggil Baekhyun karena Wufan tak menjawab-jawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau aku… aku akan pilih yang paling membuatku bahagia, Baek" ujar Wufan.

Baekhyun kemudian mendengus, "Kalau dua-duanya membuatmu bahagia?" tanyanya lagi.

Wufan terkekeh, "Baek, hidup itu penuh pilihan. Ada saatnya kau harus memilih satu dari dua atau lebih. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Mau cerita?" tanya Wufan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian memeluk tangan kakaknya, bermanja-manja pada Wufan adalah hal yang disukai sang ballerina. Gadis itu tampak berpikir dari raut wajahnya Wufan tahu itu. "Aku dan Kak Sehun. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Yang ini Wufan bingung, ia sebenarnya kurang begitu suka dengan Oh Sehun, entah kenapa tapi ia tidak suka. Ditambah Wufan merasakan perbedaan pada adiknya saat ia membicarakan Sehun dan saat ia membicarakan Chanyeol. Mata gadis itu lebih bersinar saat ia membicarakan tentang Chanyeol. Mungkin bagi Baekhyun tidak begitu, tapi baginya, Baekhyun lebih hidup saat ia berceloteh tentang Chanyeol. Sampai saat ini Wufan merasa bingung, kenapa pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih menjalin hubungan bersama Sehun. Penasaran sekali, sampai akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau mau menerima Sehun?" tanya Wufan.

Baekhyun terdiam, gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah dinding kamar Wufan. Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis. "Karena aku menyerah" bisiknya pelan. "Kau tahu, Kak. Saat kau menyukai seseorang tapi kau merasa bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menggapainya. Lalu kau menyerah dan mencoba berpindah kelain hati. Pada saat itu, ada orang datang dengan segala perhatiannya dan perlahan memperbaiki hatimu yang retak. Bagaimana mungkin kau menolaknya? Lebih parahnya lagi, lama kelamaan kau jatuh cinta dengan orang itu, aku tak tahu itu namanya jatuh cinta atau bukan yang pasti kau merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Lalu saat kau sudah mulai menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati, orang yang membuatmu menyerah datang lagi bagai hujan di tengah musim panas. Sedikit demi sedikit meretakkan benteng yang sudah kau buat, lama-lama bisa hancur juga karenanya." lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Wufan kemudian mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Lalu, apa kau mau orang itu menghancurkan benteng pertahananmu atau malah sebaliknya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau itu. Aku masih ingin mencoba… Mencoba membiarkan yang berlalu agar tetap di tempatnya berlalu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Wufan mengangguk, kalau Baekhyun sudah berkata seperti itu, dirinya sudah tidak layak untuk mengomentari hubungan adiknya dengan pemain basket pindahan dari Beijing itu. "Kalau itu keputusanmu, tidak apa-apa Baek. Lanjutkan saja" katanya kemudian tertawa kecil. "Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, kau masih demam. Kumohon Baekhyun berhenti memikirkan hal secara berlebihan sampai membuatmu drop begini"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku tidur disini ya, kakak tidur di karpet" ujar Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju tempat tidur Wufan. Sang kakak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak bisa berkata tidak pada Baekhyun.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Chanyeol sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ruang kesehatan karena ia merasa sangat pusing akibat minum-minum bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Anak nakal. Semalam Chanyeol benar-benar all out dalam minum, mencoba sejenak melupakan keruwetan kisah cintanya. Lalu pagi ini ia menyesal karena pusing melanda, rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah.

Saat ia melewati kamar mandi perempuan yang jarang dipakai, ia mendengar suara pintu yang sepertinya di dobrak atau entah apa yang pasti suaranya sangatlah keras. Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan kemudian terdengar.

"Jadi, kau merasa paling sempurna, huh? Lihat wajahmu! Hasil dari plastik oplosan saja kepercayaan dirimu sangat tinggi juga ya. Sampah. Asal kau tahu, gara-gara kau, Chanyeol keluar dari team basket sekolah. Belum puas dengan Sehun kau mau menggoda Chanyeol juga ya?! BITCH BAEKHYUN kau tidak pantas!"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat mendengar nama Baekhyun. Ia pun buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu, tak peduli kalau seharusnya dia tidak boleh masuk. Yang membuat Chanyeol kaget adalah posisi Baekhyun yang menempel pada pintu. Suara keras tadi jelas saja adalah suara Baekhyun yang di banting oleh tiga orang gadis yang Chanyeol tahu seangkatan dengannya. Kalau tidak salah, team cheerleader.

"Lepaskan tanganmu" ujar Chanyeol dan sontak seluruh perhatian jadi tertuju pada mantan kapten team basket.

"Ch-chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis yang saat ini sedang menjambak rambut coklat Baekhyun.

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu" ulang Chanyeol. Dengan buru-buru gadis itu pun melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Saat itu Sehun lalu sekarang kau. Kenapa kalian berdua harus membela anak ini? Chanyeol kau keluar team gara-gara dia kan? Aku sudah tahu!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya tak kuat mendengar suara gadis itu. Kepalanya yang pusing jadi semakin pusing. "Tahu apa kau? Bukan urusanmu alasanku keluar team karena apa" lak-laki itu pun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Sekarang aku sedang pusing jadi sebaiknya kalian keluar dan tinggalkan Baekhyun sendiri" ujarnya sambil memijat keningnya.

Tak ada yang bergerak.

"Sekarang!" bentak Chanyeol yang lama-lama jadi kesal.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat. Badannya bergetar dan tetes-tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan mencoba menghapus air matanya tetapi ia malah meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Bahu… sakit" jawab Baekhyun.

 _Ya Tuhan, sebegitu kerasnya kah gadis itu membanting Baekhyun?_ Pikir Chanyeol.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun terus saja memegangi bahunya. Saat sampai, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun naik ke tempat tidur. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

Tak ada perawat yang stand by di ruang kesehatan saat itu, mungkin sedang makan atau entah apa. Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera mengetik SMS, untuk Sehun. Setelah selesai, ia pun mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang kesakitan.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Kak" ujar Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk, baru saja ia ingin menyentuh Baekhyun, Sehun datang bersama dengan perawat di sampingnya.

Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun kemudian meminta san perawat untuk mengecek bahunya. Baekhyun hanya diam. Matanya malah memandang punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan. Sehun menyadari itu…

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Murid tahun akhir semakin sibuk saja karena ujian tulis masuk perguruan tinggi sudah di mulai. Chanyeol sudah belajar mati-matian untuk itu. Bagaimana pun ia sudah punya target tersendiri. Selama tiga bulanan ini Chanyeol melakukan rutinitas yang sama.

Sekolah

Pulang

Belajar

Sekolah

Pulang

Belajar

Ya, begitu terus. Lelaki itu sukses membuat seisi rumahnya bangga, ditambah ayahnya sangat senang Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah tinggi di Jerman. Negara kesukaannya. Park Yoora juga ikut membantu Chanyeol dalam hal belajar karena ia merupakan calon guru SMA yang sebentar lagi akan segera lulus.

Malam itu Chanyeol sedang membaca buku berbahasa Inggris tapi ia merasa bosan jadi ia mengambil handphonenya kemudian mengecek chat. Nama Oh Sehun nampaknya yang paling menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia pun membuka chat dari Sehun dan membacanya berulang-ulang.

Sehun mengajaknya bertemu.

Chanyeol sedikit ragu apakah dia harus datang atau tidak, tapi ia sangat penasaran. Chanyeol pun segera berganti baju dan bersiap untuk menemui Sehun di lapangan basket dekat sekolah, tempat waktu Chanyeol menangis karena melihat Sehun mencium Baekhyun.

Pilihan tempat yang bagus, pikir Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol sampai dengan motornya ia melihat mobil Sehun sudah terparkir disana. Chanyeol melepas helmnya dan turun dari motor, menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bermain basket.

"Kau telat 30 menit, Park" ujar Sehun sambil melemparkan bola pada Chanyeol yang langsung reflek menangkapnya.

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Chanyeol langsung pada intinya.

"Santai saja lah…" ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol kemudian melemparkan bola ke ring dan ditangkap oleh Sehun yang kemudian mendribble bola tersebut sambil menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun" ujarnya santai.

Bagai di sambar petir, Chanyeol langsung bereaksi. "Maksudmu?"

Sehun kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, mempunyai hubungan dengan adik kelas memang susah. Terlebih lagi kurang dari dua bulan lagi kita akan segera di wisuda" jelas Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, apa sebenarnya maksudmu?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Oh ayolah, Chanyeol. Saat kita masuk perguruan tinggi akan banyak sekali wanita-wanita cantik. Apa kau mau melepaskannya begitu saja?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun jijik, tangannya sudah ia kepalkan, sudah siap mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Bosan" jawab Sehun singkat kemudian hantaman keras mendarat di wajahnya. Sehun jatuh tersungkur di lapangan kemudian Chanyeol memukulinya lagi.

"SIALAN KAU OH SEHUN!" ujar Chanyeol marah. "SUDAH EMPAT BULAN INI AKU MENCOBA MELEPAS BAEKHYUN DAN LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Chanyeol menonjok Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam kaus yang dipakai Sehun dan membuatnya berdiri. Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memar-memar kemudian melepas tangan Chanyeol dari kausnya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah kau sudah melepas Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun. Seringai menyebalkan muncul dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab Sehun dan hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa. "Melepas Baekhyun, _my ass_. Park Chanyeol kau tidak bisa melepas Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tak berkata apa-apa. Ia kemudian mendorong Sehun sampai ia jatuh lagi ke lapangan. Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan kearah motornya. Ia mendengar Sehun yang tertawa dan berteriak.

"Byun Baekhyun menyukaimu, Park! Aku tahu itu!" sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol buru-buru naik keatas motornya. Frustasi. Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

 _"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ujar Sehun saat mereka ia sedang duduk bersama Baekhyun di sofa ruang tengah rumah keluarga Byun._

 _"Apa itu, Kak?" tanya Baekhyun lalu ia membetulkan duduknya jadi menghadap Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan._

 _"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi" ujar Sehun lembut. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, diam sejenak sambil menatap mata Sehun, mencari-cari sesuatu disana._

 _"Maksud kakak?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya._

 _Sehun kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya kemudian tersenyum._

 _"Dengar Baekhyun, aku tidak mau memaksakan hubungan ini. Dari hari ke hari, aku merasa makin kesepian walaupun ada kau disampingku. Aku tidak mau hanya mendapatkan setengah hatimu, Baek—"_

 _"Tapi aku menyayangimu, Kak Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan?" potong Baekhyun._

 _"Aku tahu kau menyayangiku, aku tahu itu Baekhyun tapi rasa sayangmu padaku itu berbeda" ujar Sehun selembut mungkin. "Baekhyun, cari orang yang memberikan seluruh perhatiannya padamu. Cari orang yang akan selalu ada disampingmu saat kau butuh, cari orang yang mau mendengarkan suka dukamu tanpa bosan—"_

 _Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, hal itulah yang membuat Sehun merasa berat. "Aku sudah menemukannya dan itu kau, Kak" ujar Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar._

 _Sehun menggeleng lalu memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Lalu aku? Aku belum menemukannya, Baekhyun…"_

 _"Aku bisa, aku bisa memperbaikinya!" ujar Baekhyun kemudian ia menunduk, air matanya jatuh._

 _"Baekhyun kumohon jangan membuat ini menjadi lebih berat dari yang sudah ada. Kumohon berhenti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Baek, aku tahu hatimu tidak ada denganku…" Sehun pun memeluk Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri lagi, kau mencintai Park Chanyeol, aku tahu itu" katanya._

 _Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya agar ia bisa menatap mata coklat sang ballerina yang indah. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Baekhyun" Sehun pun menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun kemudian mencium keningnya sebentar dan berdiri. Dengan berat hati Sehun harus meninggalkan Baekhyun, kalau tidak mereka berdua akan sama-sama sakit._

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menangis lagi di pelukan Wufan saat gadis itu mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sehun. Entah hatinya merasa sakit atau lega, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun merasa bingung. Wufan lagi-lagi hanya menunggui Baekhyun menangis sampai gadis itu tenang. Wufan yakin piyamanya sudah basah di banjiri air mata Baekhyun.

Setelah satu jam Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, akhirnya ia tenang juga. "Kak, aku mau tidur" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

"Tidurlah, Baek. Hari yang cerah akan menyapamu besok" jawab Wufan.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertidur dipelukkan Wufan dan bermimpi tentang Chanyeol. Mimpi indah pertamanya sejak 4 bulan belakangan ini. Sejak dimana tidak ada Chanyeol didekatnya…

 **CBCBCBCBCB**

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan di acara wisuda angkatannya. Begitu juga Jongin dan Sehun. Kyungsoo terlihat paling cantik di antara yang cantik. Rentetan ucapan selamat menghampiri Chanyeol begitu juga dari Wufan.

"Selamat Chanyeol, melanjutkan ke Jerman, eh?" goda Wufan. Chanyeol terkekeh dan nyengir ke arah teman renangnya itu.

"Kau sendiri, melanjutkan ke SNU. Good job!" puji Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Chanyeol… Selesai acara, mau kah kau menemuiku di tempat latihan basket?" tanya Wufan tiba-tiba saat tawa mereka mulai mereda. Chanyeol tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk.

"Sure. I'll see you there" ujar Chanyeol.

Wufan kemudian tersenyum dan teringat kejadian malam sebelumnya.

 _"Kakak" panggil Baekhyun saat Wufan baru mau masuk ke kamarnya._

 _Baekhyun segera menghampiri kakaknya dan mulai bergelendotan di tangannya. Baby Baekhyun yang manja, walaupun itu hanya pada Wufan dan ayahnya._

 _"Besok… kau wisuda yah?" tanya Bekhyun dan di balas anggukan oleh Wufan._

 _"Emmm, aku mau tanya. Kalau seorang perempuan menyatakan perasaannya pada laki-laki yang ia sukai, itu bleh tidak?" tanya Baekhyun serius._

 _Wufan tertawa kecil kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak? Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" goda Wufan._

 _Baekhyun memukul perut kakaknya pelan kemudian cemberut. "Ish, kau tahu kaan" ujar Baekhyun malu-malu._

 _"Apa itu?" tanya Wufan sok polos._

 _Baekhyun diam sejenak kemudian mendengus kesal. "Kakak bantu aku agar aku bisa bertemu dia, yayayaya?" pinta Baekhyun._

 _Wufan terkekeh, "Dia siapa, Baekhyun, kalau bicara yang jelas" goda Wufan._

 _"Kak Chanyeol tentu saja!" seru Baekhyun._

 _"Yakin? Chanyeol?" tanya Wufan serius kali ini._

 _"Iya. Kali ini aku tidak mau menyerah lagi. Aku… ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, keburu dia pergi dari sekolah" jelas Baekhyun yakin._

 _"Baiklah. Besok akan ku kabari" balas Wufan enteng._

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah menunggu Wufan selama lima belas menit. Untung saja ia lelaki penyabar jadi ia masih menunggu. Baru saja ia mau mengeluarkan handphonenya. Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki gedung latihan basket dan jantungnya seakan mau copot saat ia melihat Baekhyun di sebrang lapangan. Gadis itu memegang rangkaian bunga ditangannya.

"Baekhyun…" bisik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depannya.

Sang ballerina itu kemudian tersenyum manis dan memberikan rangkaian bunga yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kak" ujar Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Baru disadari oleh laki-laki itu kalau ia sangat merindukan gadis ini. Sangat. "T-terimakasih, Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap mata Chanyeol. Gugup. Ia pun menggigit bibirnya sebentar untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Kakak. Sebelum kau pergi dari sekolah ini. Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum aku menyesalinya dikemudian hari kalau aku tidak menyampaikannya padamu" Baekhyun kemudian menghela nafas, tangannya memegangi rok yang saat ini sedang ia pakai. Gugup gugup gugup. "Kak Chanyeol, sejak pertama aku melihatmu di parkiran sekolah saat aku baru saja turun dari mobil kakakku di hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku merasa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Kupikir aku sakit tapi ternyata tidak, jantungku berdegup kencang hanya saat aku melihatmu atau dekat denganmu. Kakak aku—"

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu." Potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ternganga mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tua kemudian membuka tangannya lebar-lebar siap untuk sebuah bear hug.

"Kalau kau mau menerimaku jadi kekasihmu, peluk aku. Kalau tidak kau… kau bisa langsung meninggalkanku" ujar Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

Baekhyun diam sejenak dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih menunggunya. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan eyesmilenya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi balik memeluk Baekhyun sama eratnya. Aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang ia rindukan menyeruak langsung kedalam hatinya yang saat ini terasa hangat. "Kakak, aku… aku mencintaimu, sangat" ujar Baekhyun di pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mau menungguku sampai aku pulang dari Jerman?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Jerman?"

"Ya, aku diterima untuk melanjutkan studi di Jerman…" jelas Chanyeol. Ada rasa takut di hatinya, takut Baekhyun sedih.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "Aku akan menunggumu disini, kau harus belajar dengan giat disana dan cepat-cepat kembali ke Korea dan menemuiku" ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Ya, ya… Aku akan segera kembali sebelum kau mengetahuinya, Baekhyun. Saat aku kembali, aku akan langsung menemuimu dan mengajakmu menikah. Aku janji akan itu…" ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun tertawa, oh betapa senangnya hati Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya. "Baiklah… Saat kau pulang nanti, aku ingin melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang dewasa dan sukses. Aku akan menunggumu"

Dengan itu Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan membawa dirinya untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol yang saat ini adalah kekasih hatinya. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membalas ciuman Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sesenang ini dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya, ballerina kesukaannya menjadi kekasihnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol sudah tidak perlu lagi memendam perasaan. Akhirnya Chanyeol sudah tidak takut untuk memegang tangan Baekhyun, menciumi pipinya yang tembem dan mengecup bibir tipisnya yang lembut.

Karena akhirnya… si bodoh dan penakut Park Chanyeol sudah tidak takut lagi, karena bersama Baekhyun Chanyeol yakin ia akan selalu terbuka soal perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 Tahun Kemudian**

Chanyeol sedang menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di bibir pantai. Angin meniupkan kemeja putihnya dan air laut seakan membelai-belai kakinya yang tanpa alas. Chanyeol tersenyum mendenar suara ombak. Diliriknya cincin silver yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Cincin pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun satu tahun yang lalu.

Setelah menamatkan sekolah dokternya di Jerman, Chanyeol segera melamar perkerjaan di salah satu rumah sakit daerah. Lumayan besar juga untuk ukuran rumah sakit daerah. Setelah ia diterima, ia buru-buru datang ke Seoul dan menemui Baekhyun yang kala itu sedang ada di toko bunga milik Kyungsoo. Gadis manis itu sudah tumbuh dewasa. Sangat cantik dengan segala keanggunannya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Mengingat itu Chanyeol tersenyum. Matahari mulai hilang, Chanyeol sangat suka laut. Begitu juga Baekhyun, maka dari itu Chanyeol pindah rumah ke daerah pinggir pantai yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit ia bekerja. Tenang sekali rasanya…

" _Honey_!" panggil seorang wanita dari belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menengok kebelakang kemudian melihat Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya tapi ia tampak kesusahan mengingat perutnya yang semakin membesar tapi tubuhnya sendiri mungil. Baekhyun sedang mengandung tujuh bulan. Kebahagiaan Chanyeol seakan lengkap karena itu. Angannya untuk mendapat keturunan bersama Baekhyun akan segera terwujud dalam hitungan bulan.

Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang perut Baekhyun.

"Ayo makan, sudah aku siapkan…" ujar Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk…"

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special short story.**

"Ayah!" sahut anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang berlari-lari menuju sang ayah yang baru pulang kerja.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menggendong anaknya, Park Seojun.

"Ayah lihat, tadi ibu mencabut gigiku, sakit sekali. Kau harus memarahi ibu! Ibu nakal pada Seojun" anaknya itu mengadu. Chanyeol tertawa kemudian Baekhyun menghampiri anak dan ayah itu.

"Seojun-a, itu semua demi kesehatanmu nak" ujar Baekhyun kemudian mengelus rambut Seojun dan kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Ayo sini, biarkan ayah mandi dulu yaaa" Baekhyun pun mengambil Seojun dari gendongan Chanyeol kemudian mengusap pipi Chanyeol. "Ayo mandi sana, aku sudah buatkan makan malam"

Saat makan, si kecil Seojun yang cerewet mulai lagi.

"Kalau sudah besar aku tidak mau menjadi dokter gigi seperti Ibu atau menjadi dokter seperti Ayah" ujarnya sambil memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Lalu kau mau jadi apa, Seojun-a?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu.

"Aku mau jadi pemain basket! Ibu bilang dulu Ayah sangat jago bermain basket, benarkah?" tanya Seojun sok serius.

Chanyeol tertawa begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, ayah akan mengajarimu bermain basket. Tapi kau jangan malas belajar" ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Seojun mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang. Lalu tertawa kecil karena Seojun, putra kesayangan mereka.

 **Yeaaay. Terimakasih sudah baca Beautiful, B!**

 ** _Kok cepet banget sih udah final aja?_**

 **Iyaa, aku sebelumnya udah bilang gabakal bikin long chapter dan memang harus end menurut imajinasi di otak aku. Selain itu. aku tuh suka ragu kalo mau bikin dengan chapter banyak, sempet tergoda untuk itu tapi aku tetep sama rencana awalku, aku takut kalian bosen terus takut juga aku tiba-tiba berenti di jalan dan gabisa lanjutin :(**

 **Hmm, udah gitu saat ini aku lagi mau fokus cari tempat kuliah *HUAAAAA* susah yaa cari tempat kuliah :(**

 **Yayayaya, yaudah gausah curhat!**

 **POKOKNYA!**

 **TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEWS FAV FOLLOW THIS STORY**

 **Aku gak nyangka loh ada aja yang baca -_- niat awal nulis Beautiful, B karena aku frustasi SBMPTN yang amit-amit susah!**

 **Ya gitu deh, pokoknya.**

 **Seneng banget loh baca reviews kalian yang lucu-lucu, gemesin, ada yang marah-marah ada yang gemes ada yang halah banyak lah pokoknya macem-macem hahahaha, ah lucuk!**

 **Seneng seneng seneng.**

 **MAAFKAN AKU YAAAH KALAU FF INI MENGECEWAKAN. :'**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH untuk 5 chapter hasil kefrustasian aku ini.**

 **Me lav ya ^^**

 **NB : Sampai jumpa saat aku frustasi lagi. Hihihi byebye**


	6. Hello

Yeay 100++ review dan aku kangen nulis.

Aku ada ff baru untuk temen-temen readers Beautiful, B dan temanya kayak tentara-tentara gitu deh, walaupun gak terlalu detail.

AKU DEMAM DESCENDANT OF THE SUN dan AKU DEMAM KARENA SOFTLENS BIRU YANG SUKA BAEKHYUN PAKE.

Jadi, hadirlah Baby, Blue Eyes s/11862723/1/Baby-Blue-Eyes

Silahkan baca kalau minat, kalau tidak ga usah repot-repot hihihi. NO BASH karena kita adalah readers yang berhati mulia. Happy weekend!


End file.
